<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family of a Malfoy by Magnolia_Rose13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646406">Family of a Malfoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_Rose13/pseuds/Magnolia_Rose13'>Magnolia_Rose13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Children, Community: Dramione FanFiction Forum, F/M, Granger family reunion, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Class Reunions, Marriage, Model Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Seer Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_Rose13/pseuds/Magnolia_Rose13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hermione and Draco Malfoy receive two letters one inviting Draco and his family to the class of 1998 reunion and the other inviting Hermione and her family to the Granger family reunion.</p><p>When the snatchers catch the golden trio and take them to Malfoy Manor, Harry and Ron escape leaving Hermione behind. The Malfoy's take Hermione in as their own and no-one knows where Hermione Malfoy went.</p><p> </p><p>(This is a long and combined version of a Hogwarts reunion and Granger reunion with a backstory.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Snatched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p>A/N I have noticed some confusion but the first six chapters are provided for backstory. The seventh chapter, Letters is the beginning of the story. Enjoy reading. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The chandelier dropped from the ceiling. Bellatrix shoved Hermione just nicking her neck with the blade and dived to avoid the sharp crystals. Dobby jumped out to touch Ron and Harry to disapparate. Hermione reached out to join them but it was too late, they disapparated leaving Hermione in the clutches of the death eaters who had just lost Harry Potter.</p><p>Bellatrix had a terrified look on her pale face and everyone who was standing in the room was currently realising that they might face death when the Dark Lord arrives at the manor.</p><p>Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her from the room. They ran up the staircase and Draco pulled her into his room. Hermione was in disbelief, Draco Malfoy the git who had called her a mud-blood for seven years had just saved her.</p><p>"I'm sorry Hermione" Draco said softly breaking the silence that was growing more awkward and uncomfortable by the second, "What for, you saved me from your crazy aunt who probably would've tortured me even more." Hermione exclaimed hardly believing she was having a pleasant conversation with the ferret.</p><p>"I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for how I've treated you for the past seven years. I know this might sound absurd but do you want to start afresh." Draco answered nervously avoiding eye contact and fiddling with his rings.</p><p>Hermione hesitated. Draco Malfoy had made a mockery of her for seven years and he was a death eater. He had just stood there while she was tortured on the floor of his home. Then again he had just saved her probably from death knowing Bellatrix's temper. </p><p>All of Hermione's instincts jumped out the window when she nodded and Draco stuck out his hand which was still shaking from the previous series of events. "Hi I'm Draco Malfoy, you are?" Hermione giggled shocked that she could actually have a pleasant conversation with him, despite the extreme pain she was in and shook his outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you Draco, I'm Hermione Granger."</p><p>"Well Hermione do you want to be friends?" Draco asked with hope in his voice. "Why in Merlin's name not." Hermione responded. Draco looked at her up and down frowning slightly at the drops of blood dripping onto the luxurious Persian rug. "Well by guessing from our current predicament you will be stuck here at Malfoy Manor for quite a while but just so it happens I am just as stuck so I'll show you to your room."</p><p>Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, "Aren't I going back to the dungeons, I am a prisoner after all?" Draco shook his head. "Only the prisoners who need to be tortured go there, Mother and Father secretly allow the others to use the east wing. Our allegiance has changed but we have to do things or else the Dark Lord will kill us. I don't think you'll want to be there though so conveniently you can stay in the bedroom next to mine in the west wing which is my personal wing."</p><p>The ear piercing screams from below them faded as Draco and Hermione went further up the stairs entering the very top floor. They both shuddered when they heard the screaming it was the last thing in the universe they would want to hear.</p><p>Hermione jumped face first onto her bed when she walked in making Draco smile for a fleeting second. She didn't even care about getting dirt and blood on the gold and silk sheets.</p><p>"Thank you Malf- Draco." She corrected herself. "I am going to have a shower seeing as I have been living in a forest for six months and I'm currently covered in my own dried blood."</p><p>He nodded, "come into my bedroom once your ready."</p><p>Hermione entered the bathroom and gasped, the huge bathroom was beautiful and she wouldn't expect any less than for it to be filled with the nicest products. Hermione felt like never leaving the shower as the warm water rushed over her sore body releasing some of the pain.</p><p>She remembered that Malfoy was waiting for her so she got out, she wrapped the thick fluffy towel around herself and walked into the walk in closet. All of the outfits were pretty much green, black or grey dresses. Dark colours to match the dark manor. Hermione picked out the comfiest looking dress and she used wandless magic to fix her hair.</p><p>Draco smiled slightly when Hermione walked into his dark green room but his eyes travelled to the bruises and scratches on her body. He waved his hand over her until every scratch closed over and every bruise disappeared. The word Bellatrix carved into Hermione's arms were reduced to a feint scar. "How in Merlin's name did you know how to do that?" Hermione asked surprised.</p><p>"Don't act so surprised, well I've always wanted to be a healer and I read all of the healing books at Hogwarts and I secretly read the ones in our library." Hermione smiled, "I think you would make a great healer, Dr Malfoy." He chuckled along as we tried to diffuse the obvious tension.</p><p>The two explained what had been happening the past year and shed light on the perspectives on both sides of the war. When Draco explained his Father forcing him to be a death eater everything made sense to Hermione, she felt sorry for him and what made it worse was that all he ever wanted to do was become a healer when in fact he had his whole life planned ahead for him.</p><p>A knock was heard on the door and Draco opened it cautiously and relaxed when his Mother was standing in his doorway a calm expression on her face. She noticed Hermione and her face brightened.</p><p>"Hermione dear I am so sorry for my sister, she believes strongly in the dark lord's beliefs but I'm sure Draco has informed you of our standing in the war. Lucius and I intend to treat you well during your time here."</p><p>Hermione smiled a genuine smile, "Thank-you Mrs Malfoy." Narcissa took her hand, "Call me Narcissa my dear."</p><p>Hermione sat with the three Malfoy's in the dining hall and engaged in pleasant conversations with all of them. Hermione never thought she would've seen the day when she would be in a room with the Malfoy's let alone being civil to one another. Lucius even apologised for his prejudiced ways which Hermione forgave him for. Hermione thought of this as a little peculiar but she felt a strange urge to believe them that she couldn't explain.</p><p>The Malfoy were a pleasant family when they were alone but as soon as the death eaters appeared the acting was turned on and on Bellatrix's orders Draco would pretend to "torture" Hermione. Draco would shoot harmless spells at her and she would pretend to scream as Draco cast charms to make it look like she was extremely battered. All Hermione had was hope that Harry was ok and she didn't doubt him for a second.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Malfoy's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa and Hermione were knitting together in Narcissa's private parlour, The two had formed a special bond in the five weeks Hermione had spent trapped in Malfoy Manor. Hermione wouldn't call it 'trapped' as such. </p><p>Narcissa was quite lovely and Hermione had full unrestricted access to the Malfoy library. There was nothing more she could ever need and Hermione felt so fortunate to be in her position. Hermione always held a minutes silence after listening to the daily Potterwatch broadcast as she understood how hard it was. Especially for Ron and Harry who were no doubt still living in the forest. She also created and mimic lessons like she would be taught at Hogwarts. The Malfoy's had all the books Hermione would need, Draco sometimes joined her.</p><p>Hermione and Draco also did a fair bit of spell experimentation together, successfully creating four spells that were more like spy gadgets and spells that Fred and George would value greatly for their pranks.</p><p>Lord Voldemort scarcely came to the manor as he became weary of Harry and Ron finding and destroying the remaining Horcruxes. However, when he did it was terrifying for the Malfoy's and Hermione because if he ever found out what the Malfoy's had done and how Hermione was living they would all be killed on the spot.</p><p>The Daily Prophet appeared on the reading stand and Hermione picked it up before she dropped it down onto the polished wood floors. "What is it dear?" Narcissa asked concerned. </p><p>"The Order of the Phoenix has lied and reported that I am dead and my body has been found," Hermione said as tears started running down her rosy cheeks. Narcissa pulled Hermione into a hug. "I was just the girl who helped Harry Potter, I must be disposable to them," Hermione said in disbelief.</p><p>Narcissa stroked Hermione's head, "They might not care about you anymore but we will always be here for you for as long as we live." She reassured her comfortingly. Narcissa had grown to care for Hermione. She was aware of her son's feelings for the girl even though he might not be. Hermione was mentioned in all of Draco's letters and she never heard the end of complaints about Hermione when he returned from Hogwarts for the holidays. "She beat me in transfiguration" and "Her ugly bushy hair is so annoying."</p><p>Draco was understandably angered by the article and announcement in Potterwatch and pretty much quoted Hermione, "Do they think that your just the girl who helped Harry Potter. They are treating like you're just disposable."</p><p>~:~</p><p>That night Draco and Hermione sat on Draco's balcony and they observed the stars together. They had both taken Astronomy as an elective and had a passion for the constellations.</p><p>"Hermione." Draco started he grabbed Hermione's attention with his sincere and slightly nervous voice which was very unlike the Draco Malfoy she knew. "I was wondering if umm maybe you'd like to be my girlfriend. It's just that I have kind of always had a crush on you and I thought you were really pretty and smart but I didn't want to show weakness so to try and expel my feelings I bullied you. That I really regret and now we're close so it's not out of the blue and-" Hermione cut off his ramble by pulling the boy into a soft and sweet kiss.</p><p>Draco froze in shock but eventually kissed back and she ran her hands through Draco's silky locks as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in close. Hermione eventually pulled away breathless, "Yes Draco, I will be your girlfriend." </p><p>Narcissa knocked on the door and walked into the bedroom, a smile crept onto her face as she saw the two teenagers sitting on the balcony awkwardly, "Did anything happen that you want to tell me about." She asked curiously noticing Draco's unusually messy hair and Hermione's flushed cheeks.</p><p>A sly smile grew on Draco's face, "I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Narcissa squealed forgetting all about grace and maturity and set aside her platter of tea as pulled both of them into a tight hug sucking all of the air out of them. Lucius ran in moments after with his wand brandished, "I heard screaming." He said in fear.</p><p>"Hermione and Draco are dating!" Narcissa exclaimed. A proud smirk formed on Lucius's face as he acknowledged them. Lucius had truthfully never seen his son this happy and he loved Hermione dearly. She was the best match for his son and as much as he'd hate to admit it, far better than any of the pureblooded girls available for courting especially like the dreaded Parkinson girl. He felt sorry for whoever married her. </p><p>Nights like those were special, it gave light to the darkness and distracted Hermione and the Malfoy's from the raging war and screams getting louder below their feet. Bellatrix was still trying to force her way back into Lord Voldemort's good graces becoming even more psychotic than before. </p><p>Somehow Hermione knew something big was going to happen, she could just feel it in her bones. Whenever that moment was, she would be ready.</p><p>~:~</p><p>It was definitely very difficult to have a relationship during a war and especially as one was a notorious Death Eater and the other presumed dead. </p><p>Draco and Hermione stole sweet kisses from each other and sometimes they would just sit snuggled up together reading books in the Malfoy library. Other times they would be containing their laughter as Draco pretended to torture Hermione and between she had to bite onto her shirt to not burst out laughing.</p><p>It gave Narcissa and Lucius a beacon of hope to see Hermione and Draco together, to them Hermione was their daughter they had never been able to have themselves. Lucius and Narcissa hoped that Harry Potter would soon win the war so then everyone could be free and most importantly safe again. It also wouldn't hurt to get rid of Bellatrix who was starting to become quite the menace and Narcissa didn't even recognise her older sister anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Battle of Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was biting her nails nervously as she paced from one end of her bedroom to the other, The battle had commenced at Hogwarts and of course, the Malfoy's had to leave and fight for their true side. They had decided that today was the right time to betray the Death Eaters but Hermione was praying that they would return alive with the victory.</p><p>The Manor was empty and Hermione tried to keep her head from exploding by reading her new novel. Draco had begged her to stay at the Manor because he couldn't risk losing her, whichever side won it would be better for Hermione to stay at the Manor.</p><p>This had caused Hermione and Draco to get into their first big argument, Hermione didn't feel like she could just sit and wait without doing anything while other's sacrificed their lives for the greater good. A small part of her knew that no one in the Order of the Phoenix truly cared for her. Ron was dating Lavender and Hermione had gotten over that last year when he whispered her name in the hospital wing when Draco accidentally poisoned him. To see Draco so worked up over something was the only reason why she stayed as much as it pained her to do so.</p><p>~:~</p><p>Meanwhile, Hagrid who was covered in chains clutched Harry's "dead" body and the two sides faced each other. Voldemort called for people to join him. The three Malfoy's exchanged nervous glances with each other and stepped away from the Death Eaters and made their way to stand with the Order and the students of Hogwarts.</p><p>"I must say I'm disappointed in you Malfoy's, I expected better from a respected pureblooded family. Well now respected no more, your name will be of no value, shunned and I will take your fortune and put it towards achieving my goals as I execute you with all of the others who oppose me." Voldemort said with a clenched jaw as he fought his anger.</p><p>Neville started to limp forwards. "Ah a Longbottom, I was hoping for better but-." Neville cut him off. "I'd like to say something. Doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us in here. So is Fred, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, all of them. They didn't die in vain! But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" He yelled as his voice echoed around the silent courtyard.</p><p>At that same moment, Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and Neville slashed Nagini's head with the sword of Gryffindor.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort yelled. "Expelliarmus," Harry responded at the same time anticipating his enemy's spell. The red and green beams of light hit each other and the two wizards were battling for their side to vanquish the other.  Everyone held their breaths, not daring to move. As it was revealed that Harry was the true owner of the Elder wand it refused to destroy its master and once and for all Voldemort was killed. He began to fade away turning into dust before everyone's eyes. </p><p>Everyone cheered and almost instantly all of the Death Eaters disapparated to avoid capture and persecution for their war crimes. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco pulled each other into a hug and Narcissa was crying as she hugged her husband and son, thankful they had survived.</p><p> Harry and Ron ran up to the Malfoy's, "Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I was wondering if you knew exactly what happened to Hermione. We couldn't save her and the Order of the Phoenix told us she was found dead?" </p><p>Narcissa remembered what Hermione had asked her to tell the boys. She wanted to stay hidden away for a bit so she could heal and start afresh once she had gotten over her mental struggles. So Narcissa lied. "I'm sorry Harry and Ron but after you two left the Manor Bellatrix disapparated with Hermione and I don't know what happened but Hermione never returned. I'm so sorry for your loss, Hermione was a very beautiful intelligent witch and I admired her courage." She said kindly.</p><p>Ron chuckled, "It's alright though I can date Lavender without her interference and at least we don't have to deal with her annoying voice, rambles about house-elves and be stuck with her reading non-stop." Harry chuckled along with him.</p><p>Lucius clenched his fists and Draco resisted the urge to deck the Boy Who Lived Twice right in his annoying face. He couldn't imagine it going down well with the winning side. The three Malfoy's glared at the two boys before Lucius stepped forwards and spat at them; "Hermione Granger was an amazing girl who helped to hunt down the Horcruxes, she saved your lives year after year and you simply don't care?" He questioned accusingly.</p><p>They simply shrugged not really listening as the crowd began to cheer their names so they walked off to go talk to the people who hailed them as war heroes. The three Malfoy's clearly disappointed didn't see the value in staying around with the people with who they clearly didn't fit in. Lucius disapparated with Narcissa and Draco for them to go see Hermione and inform her of the good news.</p><p>~:~</p><p>Hermione had reduced her nails to thin white lines in the time she had been waiting due to nervously biting them. She was beside herself with worry, filling her mind with what-ifs and imagining all of the worst scenarios. When she heard a crack Hermione couldn't have ran into the entry hall any faster before pulling the Malfoy's into a hug eyes brimming with tears of relief. "We won," Draco said happily as he pecked Hermione on the lips. "You have no idea how worried I've been, thank Merlin you're all safe," Hermione said sighing placing her unread book to the side.</p><p>Hermione didn't bother asking what had happened at Hogwarts, all she cared about was that Draco was safe and finally with her once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Harry and Ron said what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa and Lucius sat across from Hermione and Draco in the main parlour which is where they spent most of their free time. The wizarding world was biding its time rebuilding after Lord Voldemorts destruction. Diagon Alley still hadn't reopened but Draco had learnt that Ollivander's store was almost ready to be reopened but there was a very high demand for wands as many had been broken and lost during the war. The rebuilding included trialling every single witch or wizard who was believed to be aiding the dark side. This included the Malfoys. They had housed a team of Aurors who needed to raid the Manor to look for dark objects and during that time Hermione had to stay in the nearby muggle village to avoid the Auror's detection spells, there was no doubt one room would be left unchecked.</p><p>Hermione could tell that the three were nervous and upset about something when they sat her down and this made her slightly scared. A million negative thoughts raced around in her head and she bit her lip because of her nervous habit."Hermione, we have something important to tell you and you're probably not going to like it." Lucius started slowly.</p><p>"Harry and Ron asked what had happened when they left you here at the Manor and we went with your cover story on your death except they didn't have the expected reaction." Narcissa explained and took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"They seemed to not care and almost quite pleased when they learnt that you weren't alive, I'm so sorry Mione dearest. We will always love you. You know that don't you." A tear leaked out of Narcissa's eye and Hermione sat there, her mind was completely blank and she didn't know what to think. Draco pulled her into a hug before gesturing for his parents to leave discreetly.</p><p>"How could they say that!" Hermione screeched after Draco showed her what they had said replaying the recording on his wand using one of the spells he and Hermione had invented during the war. "Well, who needs Pot-head and Weaslebee when I, Draco Lucius Malfoy love you," Draco said softly lifting Hermione's chin up with a finger.</p><p>Hermione suddenly sat up straighter and an excited smile grew on her face, Harry and Ron were completely forgotten"Did you just say you love me?" Draco nodded a blush rose on his pale cheeks as he realised what he had said.</p><p>"I love you too." Hermione said consumed with uncontainable joy as she kissed him softly.</p><p>~:~</p><p>The Malfoy's underwent a trial under the Ministry of Magic like the other Death Eaters but they were thankfully excused for ultimately betraying the death eaters and their beliefs. As you can imagine Hermione went all out to find every scrap of information to prove their innocence without giving away her true status. She arranged to have witnesses come in to support their case. In fact, she was considering using polyjuice potion to ensure the Malfoy's wouldn't stand a chance of being put into Azkaban even for a day.</p><p>Some witnesses were present at the Battle of Hogwarts when the Malfoy's turned against the Death Eaters and the other's were released prisoners who had provided evidence of being treated well at Malfoy Manor. The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt thought of it quite heroic to risk their lives to help their prisoners with the Dark Lord living under their own roof. </p><p>It was hard for everyone in the Wizengamot to hear Narcissa's statement about how Hermione had supposedly met her untimely end at the hands of her own sister Bellatrix. Narcissa had learnt that she finally brought to her demise at the hands of Molly Weasley. Even Andromeda had shown up to show her support after reconnecting with her younger sister.</p><p>To celebrate their declaration of innocence Hermione organised a lovely picnic on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Hermione had been patch-working and they made a pretty and large picnic blanket that had been infused with every charm to make it comfortable and both cooling and warming depending on the weather. The two women had made the food themselves rather than having the house-elves do it. Lucius and Draco thought that their cooking was by far the best they had ever eaten and Hermione's cookies were something else.</p><p>Narcissa had insisted that Hermione share her Grandmother's old recipe because it was certainly a favourite of everybody's. In exchange, Hermione had learnt Narcissa's mother's recipe for some delicious cauldron cakes that changed colour depending on your mood certainly something that could never be achieved with muggle food.</p><p>Hermione had decided that she would rather remain 'dead' to the Wizarding world. She felt that no one truly cared, she was mourned but she could live peacefully and without anyone recognising her as a war heroine as she was being called in the papers. </p><p>To make sure Hermione wasn't recognised, Narcissa had cast an unrecognisable spell on Hermione which was Draco's idea. Hermione looked the same but to anyone other than the three Malfoy's they wouldn't be able to identify her as Hermione Granger. It had been a complicated spell to create and it was one of the most elaborate spells that Draco and Hermione had made during the war among the recording spell that they had used to show Harry and Ron's statement to Hermione.</p><p>Draco had applied to get into the healer program at St Mungo's and he was accepted. Hermione was so proud of him for achieving his dream and he got to help people every day. Draco was also doing a course to become a muggle doctor meaning he could get a higher-up position at St Mungo's when he completed both tasks. Hermione would always be there to help Draco if he had any questions about healing or in particular muggle doctors which was more up Mione's alley. Narcissa and Lucius were very proud of Draco and their approval meant everything to him.</p><p> Narcissa had finally gotten her idea of a perfect family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yes Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had been highly suspicious of Draco lately, he had been acting peculiar and even Narcissa and Lucius seemed to be keeping a secret and hiding something from her. After living with the Malfoy's for so long she was able to pick up on their behaviour books and the psychology section in the library didn't help her suspicions of the family as it was made more obvious they were keeping something big from her. </p><p>The curiosity was eating Hermione up inside but on Draco and Hermione's first year anniversary, Hermione got her desired answers and it was quite the opposite of what she was expecting.</p><p>Draco and Hermione were taking a moonlit stroll through the grounds of Malfoy Manor as they loved to do every fortnight as their form of a date night which was one of only a few options as Hermione couldn't leave the manor. Shadows loomed around them and the leaves rustled in the large trees towering high above. Draco was clutching the small box in his pocket nervously and he felt as if he were about to throw up any second.</p><p>They stopped to look at the stars again to see if they could spot any constellations. Hermione got excited when she saw the Draco constellation which was a bit difficult to make out.</p><p>Draco took Hermione's hands in his own and Hermione took her gaze from the sky to Draco as they looked into each other's eyes. Hermione felt like whenever she looked into his pools of grey she would be sucked into them forever, his penetrating stare made her insides flutter and they portrayed so many of Draco's raw emotions if you knew how to read him. They always softened as he looked at her. Draco loved Hermione's large round chocolate eyes, they always looked so inquisitive, curious and warm.</p><p>Draco pulled out the ring box and got on one knee, "Hermione ever since I laid eyes on you at Hogwarts in our first year I thought you were beautiful and in class, your intelligence went against everything I was taught. I was a right foul git to you and we had our fair share of digs at each other and sometimes I wish I could take it all back. I felt like the luckiest man alive just to have received your forgiveness over a year ago and sometimes I feel like pinching myself when I can't believe that I am as privileged as I am just to be dating you. I know it's only been a year but we've known each other for so much longer and you make me happy and I couldn't imagine life any other way or with anyone else. So Hermione Jean Granger will you make me even happier and do me the honour of marrying me?"</p><p>Tears pooled in Hermione's eyes as she stared down at him in shock and she nodded, "Yes Draco." They hugged each other tightly and Draco slipped the ring onto Hermione's bare ring finger.</p><p>Narcissa and Lucius of course knew what Draco was going to do and they were waiting in the entry hall expectantly, Hermione giggled when she saw them peeking around the corner and stuck up her left hand. Narcissa and Lucius were soon officially going to have a daughter.</p><p>~:~</p><p>On May 17th 2001 Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger were wed on the Malfoy grounds. It was a very small event and the Ministry officiant had been sworn to secrecy by the Malfoy's with an unbreakable vow which was not taken lightly.</p><p>Draco was well on his way in his medical studies and Hermione was thinking about getting a job in the muggle world. She was buying a new handbag from Chanel when a very smartly dressed woman there approached her and passed her a business card to try out for some modelling.</p><p>Hermione was bored being confined in the manor without purpose and while she wasn't too fond of the idea she decided to give 'modelling' a go with this agency. Two months after the encounter Hermione Malfoy was Chanel's newest model, it wasn't exactly the job Hermione would've opted for but she was happy thanks to her flexible hours and the relationships she made. Hermione started at the bottom but before long her powerful walk and her name alone was raising heads.</p><p>A year after the start of her career Hermione was one of the top-ranking models in the industry and all sorts of companies wanted her to walk for them. She was closest with Gisele Bündchen and Coco Rocha who was also new to the industry after being scouted.</p><p>Hermione dropped her bag into her bedroom and Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind. She pecked his lips, "how did the surgery go today?" </p><p>"It went well for my 5th surgery. We were able to remove the fangs without any complications. The patient was lovely though." Hermione nodded before handing him a magazine, "my new shots just got published for the Vogue magazine."</p><p>He smiled as he saw his beautiful wife and he hugged her again. Hermione put her head on his chest. "How did I get so lucky to get the best and hottest wife?" Draco asked no one in particular. Hermione giggled, "I think when you got turned into a ferret it just increased my attraction for you, you know?" Draco frowned but eventually laughed at the joke."Are you ever going to let that go Mione?" She put on a thinking face, "Hmm probably not." </p><p>Hermione told Draco to get out of his Healer's uniform because they were having dinner with Lucius and Narcissa at the other Malfoy Manor in the U.K which they now lived in. The senior Malfoy's had wanted Hermione and Draco to have the Manor at Wiltshire so that they could start afresh on the other side of the country.</p><p>Narcissa and Lucius were happy to see their daughter-in-law and son again. Tonight was the couple's first wedding anniversary and they insisted on holding a nice family dinner together. Narcissa owled Hermione to tell her to bring all the latest magazines that she was in. Narcissa loved to gossip and of course look at all of Hermione's fashion shoots. She always attended the fashion shows.</p><p>Hermione wasn't the biggest fan of all the attention she got for being a celebrity and she had seen articles saying that she was humble and nice to her fans. Draco didn't think Hermione should be humble, she was the epitome of perfection and if you asked anyone who knew Draco and Hermione they would say that he worship's the very ground she walks on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Twinning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>This was the third time Hermione had thrown up this week she wiped back the baby hairs that were strewn across her forehead. She made her way back to bed where a sleeping Draco laid peacefully. Hermione didn't want to wake him because he had just come back from a night shift. Hermione was just as tired and every day she would take long naps which was very unlike her.</p><p>Hermione hadn't yet gotten to telling Draco about her illness because she didn't want him to worry. Draco would insist on taking a whole week off of work and wouldn't allow her to leave their bed.</p><p>It was now late May and Draco was worried about Hermione's health as he had in fact noticed the vomiting and fatigue. Hermione wasn't the best at sneaking around and she didn't know that he knew. When Draco noticed Hermione being sick again that morning Draco had a suspicion. He tried to piece his theory together. </p><p>When Hermione returned to the bedroom Draco broke his act of pretending to sleep and ushered Hermione to sit up on the bed. He lifted her pyjama top to reveal her bloated stomach. Hermione looked at him in confusion and opened her mouth to speak but Draco wasn't having it as he shushed her. Hee waved his wand her stomach flashed blue once and then flashed pink once.</p><p>Hermione looked at him concerned, "What on earth are you doing love?" A grin grew on his face and he was in shock. "You're pregnant with twins!" Draco yelled excitedly Hermione's face lifted and her eyes sparkled. Draco picked her up and started spinning around. "I'm going to be a Father." He sang.</p><p>Hermione also began to squeal excitedly but then she looked at him seriously, "Wait, twins! how are we going to raise two babies by ourselves!" She exclaimed. Draco smiled at Hermione softly and he wrapped her in a hug. "We'll figure it out Mione, we always do."</p><p>~:~</p><p>After Hermione released the information to the press about her pregnancy after the second Healer appointment she had maternity brands wanting her to do shoots with their new lines. Floods of offers were being sent to her manager and forwarded to Hermione. Draco was very serious, "It is important that the Mother is not stressed at all during pregnancy so I am limiting the amount of work you can do." </p><p>Fans and the public became even more curious as to who Hermione's mystery husband was and once the wizarding world found out that Head Healer Malfoy's wife was pregnant the search began for his wife as the information hadn't actually been disclosed.</p><p>It became a fun thing for the young couple to do. Hermione and Draco would find online articles or magazines guessing who Hermione's husband would be and Witches Weekly had weekly predictions on who Draco's wife would be. It made them laugh their heads off but Draco scowled when one prediction was Pansy Parkinson and his eyes flashed with possessiveness when a magazine predicted that she was married to Hermione's muggle celebrity crush.</p><p>~:~</p><p>Hermione was baking some of her famous chocolate chip cookies at 1:00 in the morning when a sharp pain hit her abdomen and she dropped the plate of cookies and it smashed onto the tiles. Draco came running in with his wand and as Hermione clutched her swollen stomach in pain. She said on a sharp intake of breath, "The twins are coming."</p><p>Draco rushed her to St Mungo's and because of the limited staff members on the night shift he was the only one present who was certified to birth his own children.</p><p>~:~</p><p>At 11:00 am on January 13th 2003, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Ara Sagitta Malfoy were born. Hermione had been able to give birth without any complications and the recovery time was quick. Draco and Hermione's daughter and son were perfectly healthy.</p><p>The new family were able to leave St Mungo's without anyone noticing and when Draco and Hermione arrived back at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Lucius were waiting to see their grand-babies anxiously. </p><p>Ara and Scorpius equally looked like their parents, Scorpius and Ara had Draco's platinum blonde hair with Hermione's curls. Scorp's eyes were a beautiful warm brown and his nose was spotted with freckles. Ara had Draco's silver eyes but Hermione's softer facial features. </p><p>As they grew up you could tell that Ara was a bookworm like Hermione but mischievous and an obvious rule breaker like Draco. Scorpius was also highly intelligent but he and his sister were both great on a broom exactly like Draco to Hermione's dismay. Draco and Hermione couldn't have asked for better kids, while they did sometimes have their off days they would do anything to make their parents happy. </p><p>After the twins, Hermione had found out that she was unable to have any more kids. "I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Malfoy but the twins put a lot of strain on Hermione. It is quite lucky she was able to have the twins as it is because she is weakened by the prolonged uses of the cruciatus curse during the war and it would be impossible to conceive again." the Healer explained apologetically.</p><p>Hermione sobbed into Draco's shoulder that night, "I'm sorry Draco you should leave and have a better wife who can have kids." Draco frowned, "You Hermione Jean Malfoy mean everything to me and I would be nothing without you. We have been blessed with a set of beautiful 2-year-old twins and that is enough for me. You should be the one leaving me because you could do so much better."</p><p>About a month after the incident Hermione woke up and was sick in the toilet. Draco rushed in after her and lifted her long brown locks as he patted her back. She wiped her mouth and Draco and Hermione shared an anxious look as Draco cast the spell.</p><p>A flash of pink appeared on Hermione's stomach.</p><p>~:~</p><p>8 months later at 9 o'clock on July 13th 2006, Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy was born. Draco went out into the private waiting room where Narcissa, Lucius and Scorp and Ara were waiting nervously. "It's a girl," Draco said excitedly.</p><p>The now three-year-old twins held Draco's left and right hand and they walked along beside him. "Your baby sister has been born." He told them. Scorp and Ara were thrilled, "Yay another person to play Dragon's and Princesses."</p><p>Hermione was lying weakly on the bed and she smiled at her family as they walked in. "This is Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy." Tears formed in Narcissa's eyes as she looked at her granddaughter who had been named after her. The twins approached their new baby sister carefully and they sat either side of Hermione on the bed.</p><p>Narcissa Jr had brown hair exactly like Hermione's unless you noticed the platinum blonde streaks like Draco. Narcissa's hair was exactly like her Grandmother's. Narcissa's eyes opened revealing one eye which was Hermione's soft brown eyes and the other Draco's stormy grey eyes. Baby Cissa had heterochromia and she looked beautiful. Her eyes had barely been open for 10 minutes but they were already observing the world curiously.</p><p>The adults were at a loss, Narcissa Jr had two different coloured eyes and hair. "She's going to be exactly like Hermione." Draco, Lucius and Narcissa said in unison.</p><p>Ara then ran to her Grandfather who scooped her up into his arms. "Do we have to leave you and Grandmother now that Mother has had baby Cissy?" Her imploring grey eyes looked into Lucius's.</p><p>He nodded, "I'm afraid you do Ara but your Grandmother and I will visit you plenty of times and I'm sure you and your parents will come to visit us soon."</p><p>She nodded and hugged Lucius which made his heart swell with joy, He never thought he would deserve this kind of love after what he had done but he was shown forgiveness and he was eternally grateful.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~ </p><p>2010</p><p>A seven-year-old Scorpius and Ara ran into their parent's room followed by their four-year-old sister Narcissa, "Mother Father wake up!" They yelled. A tired Hermione and Draco groaned at having to be woken up so early. "What do you three want?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"You said that today we could go swimming in the pool," Scorpius added excitedly. Draco and Hermione looked at their clock next to their bed. "Not at 6:30 in the morning!" Draco said exasperatedly. Hermione laughed to herself, this was only a small part of their daily crazy.</p><p>Eventually, in the hot afternoon, the Malfoy family made their way down to the pool, Ara and Scorpius ran leaving Hermione and Draco to carry the food and pool toys down the path from the Manor. Narcissa walked along beside her parents carrying her brand new unicorn pool floaty which she was very proud of.</p><p>Draco jumped into the pool right behind the twins after he set down the things he was carrying. Draco was still a child at heart, that much was obvious. Hermione put the things down and took off her sundress to revealed her new black bikini. Draco stared at his wife shamelessly from the side of the pool, "Take a picture Malfoy it'll last longer." She teased.</p><p> Narcissa carefully climbed into the pool using the steps. "Just jump in Cissy," Scorpius exclaimed. Narcissa put her hand on her hip as her brown and grey serious eyes locked with Scorpius's. "Scorp there is so much danger, Mummy said the steps are safest."</p><p>Draco and Hermione giggled to themselves, Narcissa looked and acted so much like a young Hermione Granger. Despite that, she was very much Daddy's little girl and displayed very Slytherin traits of manipulation, self-preservation, and ambition. She truly was terrifying sometimes.</p><p>Draco jumped out of the pool and the beads of water rolled down his chest, Hermione also surveyed her husband. "Take a picture Malfoy it'll last longer," Draco said using her own words against her before pecking her forehead.</p><p>Hermione bent down to grab the sunscreen but Draco scooped her up and chucked her into the water, Ara and Scorpius laughed at their Mother while Narcissa glared. "Daddy that is not very nice apologise to Mummy." </p><p>Draco's face fell and he couldn't believe he was being bossed around by his 4-year-old daughter, "I'm sorry Mione." She forgave him and Narcissa turned away satisfied. "She's going to be a perfect Slytherin Princess," Hermione said to Draco and he agreed. </p><p>The Malfoy's happily enjoyed the cool water and Scorpius and Ara made a pretty convincing argument to Draco insisting that the family now needed a water slide.</p><p>Two owls screeched and Hermione could spot them in the distance, she hopped out of the pool and wrapped a fluffy monogrammed white towel around herself. Two letters were dropped into her hands, one for Draco and one for her. </p><p>
  <em>Dear Hermione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are probably very busy with your job and family but we would like to invite you to the Granger Family reunion. Your mystery husband and your three children are of course invited. It will be at Hotel Capricio from the 25-30th of August.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Aunt Melody.</em>
</p><p>Hermione was excited, she hadn't seen her Aunt, Uncles and cousin's in forever. She thought that maybe this was the right time to reveal to the muggle and the wizarding worlds the hidden Malfoy family.</p><p>Draco walked up behind Hermione and she passed him the letter addressed to him.</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Draco Malfoy, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and your family are being invited to the 12th year reunion of the class of 1998. It will be held on the 31st of August the day before the students arrive. It is a formal dinner party and if children are to attend they must be well-behaved. There will be a small memorial for those we lost in the war. You received the second-highest marks in your year level, as of Miss Granger's death you are the brightest wizard of your age and you are required to write a speech. A tribute to Miss Granger would be advised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.</em>
</p><p>They looked at each other and without exchanging any words they said, "It's time."</p><p>Ara and Scorpius jumped out of the water followed by Narcissa, their curiosity getting the better of them. "What are your letter's about Mother and Father," Ara asked. Scorpius tried to peek over their shoulders. "Well we have been invited to two reunions one is for my family and the other is a Hogwart's reunion and your Father and I will be going to both together," Hermione explained as she picked up and balanced Narcissa on her hip.</p><p>Ara and Scorpius were excited, "Does that mean we can wear our fancy dresses and tell people who our Mother and Father is." Ara asked hopefully. Draco and Hermione nodded and the twins jumped around excitedly before Ara shoved Scorpius into the pool before jumping back in after him. Narcissa squirmed out of Hermione's arms and she carefully used the steps again before entering the water.</p><p>Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, "When's the Granger reunion?" Draco asked, "Next week on the 25th of August and it is at a hotel in the country we'll get back home on August 30th at the perfect time for the Hogwarts reunion." Hermione answered while she pulled out the sandwiches.</p><p>"How did you even know that it was on the 31st of August?" Draco asked astounded. "Well I'm Hermione Malfoy so I use logic, they would hold it the day before the students returned."</p><p>Draco kissed Hermione, "You still amaze me to this very day." The twins grimaced, "Eww, Mother and Father." They said in unison. Narcissa was still occupied in the pool with her unicorn. "You know what Scorp and Ara when you find the person of your dreams I can guarantee you that you won't want to stop kissing them," Draco said. "I second that," Hermione added with a smirk. </p><p>The three younger Malfoys went back into the pool and Draco passed his letter to Hermione. "I have to write a tribute to you. Apparently because you 'died' I'm the brightest wizard of our age. I have an idea though." Draco informed her as she read.</p><p>"Maybe I could start with a little joke and mention you and then explain my story. I'll introduce you and you can walk out before explaining your side of the story. You should probably give an explanation as to why you disappeared from the wizarding world." He offered.</p><p>Hermione nodded, smiling softly as she remembered all of her old friends. "I agree Draco."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Granger's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~ </p><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione both cleared out their schedules. Draco had been working really hard lately and Hermione was growing tired of the amount of time she spent on a plane away from her family. They agreed it would be a fun holiday to bond.</p><p>Narcissa jr joined her Grandmother as a frequent visitor to Hermione's fashion shows and magazine shoots and for a four-year-old, she had a sophisticated fashion sense. Hermione had even done a runway with Narcissa and fans and the media went crazy over her young daughters unique and beautiful looks. She pulled all of the clothes she wanted to wear out and put it on her bed. "Mother, can you please fold these?" She asked Hermione.</p><p>"Sure darling, I can't wait to see what you've picked to wear." Hermione smiled as she looked at her daughter's clothes on the bed, "Well done Cissy." She waved her wand and Narcissa watched in wonder as the clothes folded themselves and sorted perfectly into her trunk. "When do I get to do that again?" Narcissa asked Hermione, meaning magic.</p><p>"Remember how your Father and I went to Hogwarts? When you turn 11 you get to go there and join Ara and Scorp who will be going a few years before you. We are going there at the end of our holiday to see your Father and my old classmates." Hermione explained putting it simply. Narcissa was happy with the answer and she hugged her Mother tightly as she thanked her for helping her pack.</p><p>Hermione went to the next bedroom where Scorp was looking at his wardrobe. "Need help Scorp?" Hermione offered. He nodded, "Yes please Mother." Hermione picked a few things out and she let Scorp pick some things with her approval. He was excited to see Hermione use the spell to pack his clothes and his eyes lit up in wonder at the sight.</p><p>The three Malfoy children were exposed to magic all the time and their parents both used wandless magic and most of the time non-verbal magic to do small everyday tasks. What surprised Draco and Hermione was that every time they used it their children looked up in wonder. When Scorp and Ara were 5 the family went on a picnic in a flower field, Narcissa was only a toddler then.</p><p>The twins were laughing at a joke and daisies exactly like the ones surrounding them formed in their hands. Hermione and Draco were so proud of their first sign of magic and that family picture Hermione and Draco had in their room on the bedside table.</p><p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Ara had forgotten her hat and teddy in their brand new Audi A6 3.0 TDI Quattro so Draco went back with her to collect them while Hermione Scorpius and Narcissa entered the hotel. "Oh Hermione dear, you must be her children." Aunt Melody exclaimed as she ran over.</p><p>Hermione wrapped her into a warm hug and she spoke to Narcissa and Scorpius. "You two are so beautiful. You can call me Aunt Melody." She said and they thanked her kindly. Suddenly Hermione's cousins strolled over, "If it isn't beaver teeth." Sophie remarked snidely. "These must be the two spawns from some failed fling," Emma said gesturing to Scorpius and Narcissa as the two laughed rudely.</p><p>A group of people suddenly ran over to Hermione with cameras and notepads. "Oh my goodness Hermione Malfoy can we please get photos with you and an autograph. It's an honour to meet you. I loved your Chanel runway we watched it on t.v."  Hermione smiled and quickly took some photos and signed everything for the group happily.</p><p>Hermione's family watched on in surprise and Emma and Sophie's jaw dropped as they realised that the supermodel Hermione Malfoy was in fact their cousin. She turned back around to respond to them. "Sophie and Emma, nice to see that after all these years you are still jealous. I suggest you act your age especially at the reunion." Hermione retorted.</p><p>Draco strolled into the hotel followed by Ara who followed with her head held in the air proudly. "Look at that hot guy, he must be loaded," Sophie said. "We should go to introduce ourselves. Doesn't matter about the daughter." Emma said. Hermione smirked as they gushed over him. </p><p>Draco and Ara walked straight past the two women and into the special elevator that led to the penthouse. Hermione had told him that they were going to surprise her family tomorrow morning at the first family activity. Hermione said goodbye to her Aunt Melody and ignored her cousins as Scorp and Narcissa walked proudly behind Hermione.</p><p>"I don't like those two ladies," Scorpius said once they were inside the penthouse, Ara and Narcissa nodded in agreement. Hermione hugged them, "If they say anything mean just ignore it. We're Malfoy's so we have each other's backs. Sanctimonia Vincet Semper." She told them and the three children repeated the Malfoy motto. They went to unpack their trunks that the bellboy had brought up.</p><p>Draco kissed Hermione's cheek, "I love you Mione, those cousins of yours are a nightmare. I could hear what they were saying about me from a mile away." Hermione nodded,  "I love you too, we'll stay away from them. I'll fill you in on who's going to be here. Aunt Melody and Uncle David are really nice, then there's Aunt Susie and Uncle Peter who are the parents of Sophie and Emma. Susie and Peter are nice but oblivious to their daughter's behaviour. Then there's my Grandma Pippa and Grandpa Sam who are nice."</p><p>Draco nodded, "I mean we should be fine as long as we stick together as a family. Ara, Scorp, and Cissy will happily defend any part of our family that gets offended and I'm scared of Narcissa sometimes, she does that death stare that she learnt from you."</p><p>Hermione giggled and they went to find the kids who were all sitting on Scorpius's bed reading, Hermione had insisted on packing a trunk dedicated to books and they had scoured the Malfoy library for all of their favourites. "At least our kids inherited our intelligence." Draco chuckled.</p><p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Hermione decided that the twins and Draco could have dinner in the penthouse as it came with a dining room instead of being stuck with her family. Hermione reassured them that it would be better this way and they wouldn't have to deal with her unkind cousins but Narcissa insisted on coming with her Mother.</p><p>Hermione helped brush Cissy's hair and she insisted on putting a matching bow on to match her outfit. "Today Mummy I am doing a Chanel theme, I have Chanel shoes, a Chanel dress, and a Chanel handbag, do you like it?" Narcissa asked, Hermione nodded and she hugged Narcissa. "Remember to be grateful Cissy, tomorrow we will put you in your everyday clothes because we are going outside." Narcissa nodded as she went to say goodbye to her siblings and Father. </p><p>Hermione and Draco were very adamant that their children should learn to appreciate the nice things they have. Hermione tries to buy them regular clothes as often as she can but she allows them to wear their designer clothes if they are going out in public. They have to be well behaved to earn their pocket money. </p><p>Draco kissed Hermione's cheek before she left. Narcissa wanted to be carried so Hermione balanced Cissa on her waist. They went into the elevator and just before they went into the dining room Narcissa insisted on making a fancy entrance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dinner is served</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Everyone who was currently eating in the busy hotel restaurant stopped as they looked up at the supermodel Hermione Jean Malfoy who was walking in with one of her stunning daughters Narcissa Malfoy.</p><p>"Hermione!" Aunt Melody called as she beckoned them over. The rest of her family stood in shock at the sight. The frizzy haired, beaver toothed girl who couldn't get her head out of a book was in fact Hermione Malfoy one of the most famous supermodels.</p><p>"Well hello everybody, this is Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy one of my daughters. I apologise that my husband Draco, Scorpius and Ara were unable to come tonight. They were very tired after the long trip. My husband had to go into the hospital to perform an emergency surgery before we left for the hotel." Hermione lied effortlessly as the words just rolled off of her tongue.</p><p>"It's alright we'll see them tomorrow, nice to see you again Hermione." Uncle David said kindly, "How old are you Narcissa?" He asked the small girl. "I am 4 years old and I will be turning 5 in July thank you Great-Uncle David." Narcissa smiled and the Granger's couldn't believe how mature the 4 year old acted.</p><p>Everyone ordered their food and Narcissa ordered some chicken dino-nuggets with chips. She was a bit disappointed to find out they didn't have the brand she preferred but she decided it would be alright. Hermione praised Narcissa for ordering all by herself, "So Mione I'm presuming your husband is a doctor?" Aunt Susie asked curiously.</p><p>"Yes he is, he is the head doctor at his hospital it's very busy for him as I'm sure you can understand." Everyone was pretty impressed. "So Mione tell us more about your kids and husband?" Emma suggested in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>"I met Draco in school and we were rivals constantly trying to be top of the class. After school we reconnected and I got married when I was 20, I have been married for 9 years, I have my twins, Ara and Scorpius who are 7, and I have Cissy here who's full name is Narcissa. All three I would say are a perfect mixture of my husband and I." Narcissa looked at her mother's cousins with cold calculating eyes.</p><p>"Interesting names." Sophie commented sarcastically trying to insult Hermione. "Well it has been a century-old tradition for my Mother-in-law's family to be named after constellations." Hermione retorted. Emma's eyes widened and she quietly hissed at Hermione so no one else could hear, "Let me guess you married him because he is from old money and obviously rich because he's related to royalty or something." Hermione simply ignored Emma and Sophie's attempts to get her to admit to a lie.</p><p>Narcissa proceeded to pull out her book which she brought for entertainment except it happened to be quite large. "Your four year old can read?" Grandma Pippa said in disbelief. Hermione nodded looking at her daughter proudly.</p><p>Sophie and Emma were furious, buckteeth beaver had the perfect life she was rich, a supermodel, she had a perfect family and she was really smart. They scowled at Narcissa who was literally the best-behaved child on top of everything. </p><p>Emma whispered to Sophie, "Her husband is probably really ugly and she married him for the money. Or she's lying and he doesn't exist she probably has a sugar daddy." They giggled to themselves but they noticed Narcissa glaring at them with a deadly glint in her grey and brown eyes. She dipped a nugget into the tomato sauce slowly before ripping off the dinosaur's head and limbs while maintaining eye contact. They stopped talking, gulped nervously and went back to eating their food. Narcissa Malfoy was a terrifying child.</p><p>Hermione's little interview was over and she was able to converse with the majority of her family. They seemed quite happy to have her around and finally be reconnected but Sophie and Emma didn't speak a word as they angrily devoured their pasta dishes. Hermione was thankful that no one had brought up her parent's 'tragic deaths'. Jean and Peter were still living under the name Monica and Wendell Willkins in Australia, in fact, they had adopted a daughter. Hermione didn't want to disturb their new lives by having to explain everything about magic again and she wasn't even sure if her parents would forgive her for obliviating them and sending them to another country entirely, she also couldn't do that to their new daughter.</p><p>A few people had approached Hermione for autographs during dinner and she happily signed their books. The Granger's still needed to adjust to the whole celebrity thing but Sophie and Emma saw an opportunity. If any paparazzi showed up the girls would try and get into the shots and with their looks, they would forget about taking photos of Hermione.</p><p>The Granger's soon bid their farewells to one another. Narcissa had turned up the cuteness throughout dinner and everyone except the two mean women had fallen for it and they were wrapped around her little finger.</p><p>Narcissa was quite exhausted so Hermione carried her daughter back to their room, "Mother, I have everyone under my control except the mean ladies who were staring at me." she muttered sleepily.</p><p>Hermione giggled, Narcissa was already manipulating those around her and she would be the Slytherin Princess that you would not want to mess with when that terror was released into Hogwarts. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Hermione woke up the following morning with her husband's arms wrapped around her waist. His platinum blonde hair was messy and it was falling forwards onto his forehead. Hermione kissed his head and got up to have a shower but Draco's arms tightened around her and his signature Malfoy smirk formed onto his lips. "Where are you going love?" He asked sleepily. Hermione started combing her hands through his hair as she sat up slowly. "I was going to have a shower because we need to get ready for the pool day today."</p><p>Draco groaned and put his face into his pillow, "I don't want to go Mione." He whined and Hermione chuckled at his antics. "Come on Drac your 29, not 3. Cissy acts more mature than you sometimes."</p><p>She pecked Draco's lips before she escaped from his grasp and went to the bathroom for a shower. She trusted Draco to wake up the children and begin to get them organised.</p><p>She used her favourite rose body scrub and once she rinsed she quickly wrapped a towel around herself and she pointed her wand to her head. Hermione's wet hair was now dry and cascading down her shoulders in natural waves.</p><p>She put on her favourite Versace bikini she had bought before covering it with a sundress and hat. To Hermione's surprise, the three kids were awake and eating some bacon and eggs which Draco had whipped up.</p><p>She kissed all of her kid's heads as they greeted each other good morning and she took a seat. Draco handed her a plate with scrambled eggs on toast, "Thanks, I'll help the kids get dressed, you go have a shower." he planted a kiss on her forehead, "Mhmm roses, my favourite." He said smelling her signature scent before making his way to the bathroom.</p><p>Once everyone finished eating Hermione conjured all of the plates into the sink and they began to wash and dry themselves. Narcissa gave Hermione a tight hug. "Mummy, should I wear my swimsuit with the checkers and frills or my cherry stripy one?" Hermione frowned giving her suggestion.</p><p>"How about the checker one." Narcissa nodded and went into her room as Hermione went into the twin's room. Ara had managed to put a nice one-piece on with a rainbow pattern while Scorpius had found his trunks. "Mother I can't find my goggles," Scorpius said asking for her assistance. "Accio goggles." They flew into Hermione's hand and she passed them to her son.</p><p>Before they left Draco was putting sunscreen on Ara and Narcissa while Hermione did the same to a whining Scorpius who was exactly like Draco. Sometimes Hermione wasn't sure how Narcissa had managed to deal with him and Lucius. Hermione picked up the bag with their things and the Malfoy's made their way down to the pool.</p><p>Hermione let Ara and Scorpius walk ahead while Narcissa insisted on staying with her Mother. "Draco can you watch Ara and Scorp while I find the family and get our stuff ready?" He nodded and kissed his wife's cheek before he went the same direction the twins had just gone.</p><p>Hermione soon found her family who had found a nice shady spot with enough reclining chairs for everyone. Hermione wasn't surprised to see Emma and Sophie wearing the skimpiest bikinis she had ever seen you could see their fake tan lines and she wanted to cover Narcissa's eyes.</p><p>"Hello Hermione, Narcissa." They both said hello to Grandma Pippa politely. "So Hermione your too scared to take off your sundress," Emma said while she giggled with Sophie. Hermione took off her dress to reveal her naturally tanned hourglass figure. Her bikini was modest just the way Hermione liked it.</p><p>Sophie and Emma glared at Hermione in jealousy and Sophie was trying to make herself look alluring and attractive as she sat on her seat when in reality she was failing spectacularly.</p><p>Hermione passed Narcissa her favourite unicorn floaty for her to play with and she happily walked off careful to follow the pool rules.</p><p>"So Hermione where's your mystery husband?" Emma asked in a confident tone. "I asked him to watch Ara and Scorp for me while I set up our things. He'll probably be having fun with them as we speak." Sophie rolled her eyes and stalked off with Emma in tow.</p><p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Sophie walked over to the pool, they saw Draco and Emma nudged her sister, "Look there's the hot guy from the foyer yesterday." Sophie looked at him and bit her lip. Completely ignoring the kids they introduced themselves. Draco looked at them in disgust and ignored them.</p><p>The girls realised they weren't getting any attention so Sophie suggested to Emma that they tan in the sun. They left the pool and sat in the free lounges behind Hermione who was reading.</p><p>Draco was disgusted at the swimsuits Hermione's cousins were wearing and when they started talking he tried to picture Hermione in his mind as he ignored them. Ara tapped her Father, "Father can you please get me my goggles Mother has them."</p><p> "Sure Ara, Scorp as the oldest I trust you to look after your younger siblings, I'll be back soon." Draco jumped out of the pool and Sophie and Emma watched the beads of water fall down his chest.  </p><p>He made his way over to the Granger women who were relaxing while their husbands swam. Sophie and Emma thought he was coming over to them so they got all flustered and tried to look good.</p><p>Draco saw Hermione reading he pecked her on the lips and started rifling through the pool bag to find Ara's goggles. Sophie and Emma looked on in horror. Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear making her laugh and they looked on furiously.</p><p>Hermione stood up remembering something, "Oh my goodness I completely forgot, Grandma Pippa, Aunt Melody, Aunt Susie, Emma, and Sophie, this is my husband Draco Malfoy." </p><p>"Oh tell us how you met!" Aunt Susie said ignoring her jealous daughters. Draco decided to tell the story, "Well we met when we were 11 at our boarding school, I came from old money so I was brought up with beliefs that I was better than everyone else. I saw Mione and we fought over being the smartest in our year as bitter rivals. During our last year at school, I saved Hermione from being killed in an accident and she stayed at my manor. We eventually began dating and I popped the question almost a year later. We were married on May 13th, 2001, and in 2003 we were blessed with the twin's Ara ad Scorpius and 3 years later Narcissa."</p><p>3 of the 5 women swooned over their 'love story' and soon Ara and Scorpius ran towards them followed by a cranky Narcissa who was walking. Before anyone could say anything Narcissa scolded her older brother and sister. "Ara and Scorp the pool rules clearly state that you must walk."</p><p>Hermione and Scorpius laughed as Draco picked Narcissa up. "Hermione yesterday you were right, my great-grandchildren are exactly like the two of you." Grandma Pippin said. The three children went to meet their Mother's relatives but they stayed away from Emma and Sophie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A golfing adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>The Malfoy's had a splendid day at the pool but Scorpius insisted that their pool at home was better. He was sure to mention how much better it would be with a waterslide which Draco sent him a suspicious side-eye for</p><p>The next day Grandma Pippa and Grandpa Sam had arranged for some golf at a nearby golf course. Draco and Hermione loved golf and so did their children. "Lucky we packed our golf things then Love," Draco said to his wife the next morning as the family ate their oatmeal with fruit. </p><p>Hermione hummed in agreement, "I had a feeling that Grandpa Sam would arrange it, he loves a good game of golf." Scorpius, Ara and Narcissa ran off to get into their golf clothes on. </p><p>Hermione, Ara and Narcissa wore their matching Ralph Lauren golf sets.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Scorpius and Draco also had a matching outfit, </p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione gave all of her children a hug and she conjured all five golf bags into the trunk of their car. </p><p>Hermione and Draco owned multiple cars some were only two-seaters like their Porsche and Lamborghini. They were used when the couple went on a drive together but they had two family cars, their Audi and Land Rover.</p><p>Draco insisted on taking the Audi because he decided that there was more room if they needed to take any extra people. Hermione used an expansion charm to add an extra row of seats in the back which was only visible inside the car. Hermione agreed there was more space for the kids in the back. Ara, Scorpius and Narcissa sat in the back 2 rows of seats and Hermione sat next to Draco in the passenger seat.</p><p>"The Malfoy's are taking forever, I can't wait to see what piece of junk they roll up in," Sophie said to her sister. Before Aunt Melody could scold her a top of the range silver Audi pulled up.</p><p>"That's my dream car Mum, isn't it nice?" Emma said to her Mother in awe. The doors lifted open and the Malfoy's got out fashionably in their golf gear.</p><p>The Granger's looked at them with their mouths open and Narcissa happily went up to her Great Aunts and Uncles. "Hello, Aunt Melody, Aunt Susie, Uncle David and Uncle Peter is Grandma Pippa and Grandpa Sam here?" </p><p>"Hello, Narcissa dear your great grandparents are hiring the golf buggies." She nodded and ran off to grab her golf bag.</p><p>"Oh my goodness Hermione your golf clothes are shocking and I can't believe you are wearing some cheap brand," Sophie said making Hermione roll her brown eyes. "Sophie we are all wearing Ralph Lauren's new autumn golf wear and we got these clothes from the photoshoot. I highly doubt you could afford any of this."</p><p>The girls soon zipped their lips embarrassed that their cousin had outsmarted them again. everyone greeted each other and they went around the side to get the buggies to go down the greens.</p><p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa, Ara and Scorp were laughing at their cousins once removed who were trying to hit the ball but failing miserably. "Excuse us Sophie and Emma we will try and hit the ball now." Scorpius and Ara said. "Nice try you two you're only seven so we are better than you."</p><p>"Well let's watch and then judge." Narcissa snapped at them. Scorpius and Ara grabbed the correct clubs for the shot and they hit their balls perfectly. Everyone watched the two balls fly into the air and land right next to the hole in the distance. Hermione and Draco gave them high fives and everyone clapped.</p><p>All five Malfoy's turned to face Emma and Sophie with their Malfoy smirks, "Don't you dare say a thing against my children Sophie and Emma. Two seven-year-olds and a four-year-old just proved you wrong. Don't make the same mistake twice." Hermione snapped.</p><p>Aunt Susie glared at Hermione, "Don't be rude to my daughter Hermione, you are setting a bad example for your children."</p><p>"Well, maybe you should listen to what your 32-year-old daughters said to my 7-year-olds and teach them to be nice to someone's children," Hermione suggested before Draco and the kids started making their way down to Ara and Scorpius's golf balls.</p><p>It was a close game, Grandpa Sam, Draco and Hermione were in the lead followed by Ara, Scorpius and Narcissa. Aunt Susie, Sophie and Emma left to go lay mini golf. David and Peter stayed to have a bit of fun even though they were last. </p><p>Grandma Pippa enjoyed driving the golf buggy for her husband and everyone laughed at the elderly ladies antics while Sophie and Emma sneered distastefully at their family.</p><p>The Malfoy's did very well and played some great games but Narcissa was exhausted, she fell asleep in Hermione's arms and the family decided to go back to the hotel. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Hermione woke up a couple days later with Narcissa, Ara and Scorpius jumping on the bed. Draco had also just woken up and he was rubbing his eyes. "Wake up Mother and Father," Scorpius said before laying down on the king-sized bed.</p><p>The three children snuggled in between Draco and Hermione and they wrapped their arms around their perfect family. "How long have you three been awake for?" Hermione asked the three younger Malfoy's softly.</p><p>"Well we turned on the t.v and watched some shows but I suppose a bit. Cissy insisted on waking you though Mother." Ara replied.</p><p>Before anyone else could say anything Hermione's phone started ringing. She got out of bed to grab it and went into the living area. "Who's Mother talking to?" Ara asked. Draco shrugged, "I don't know sweetie, how about I start making breakfast what do you want?"</p><p>Narcissa and Scorpius jumped up excitedly, "Waffles!" Draco chucked and they all went into the kitchen. Scorpius was levitating the milk out of the fridge and Draco looked at him sternly.</p><p>"Scorp I know you and Ara can do some magic like that and I am proud of you but you're not allowed to with the Ministry of Magic and your Mother and I might get in trouble." Scorpius nodded and grabbed everything else by himself but he whined about it, "Magic is so much easier Father I'm surprised you don't use it more."</p><p>Draco ruffled Scorpius's hair, "It's nice to do things the muggle way sometimes, like when I cook or your Mother bakes at least you know it's made with love and I think it tastes better. Magic leaves a funny aftertaste." Ara and Scorpius vowed to always make food with their hands. "You right there Cissy," Draco asked his unusually quiet four-year-old who was standing almost in a trance.</p><p>"I don't know Father, this weird thing happened. I was standing in this big hall with you Mother, Ara and Scorp and there were lots of people there with their families. A red-headed man got angry at you and Mother but then I was standing here in the kitchen again. It keeps happening where I go to different places."</p><p>Worry lines were etched on Draco's forehead, "What did the big hall look like Cissy?" She furrowed her eyebrows before replying. "Well the ceiling looked like the stars and there were candles too."</p><p>A million thoughts were racing around in Draco's head, His daughter had described the great hall but what worried him is that it seemed that she described a Weasley. "Narcissa have you ever had things like this before where you are taken to another place and you see things?"</p><p>She nodded, "Yeah it ends up happening later too." Hermione entered the kitchen with a somber expression. "We need to talk." Hermione and Draco said simultaneously. Narcissa giggled as she walked away with her plate of waffles.</p><p>The children continued to put fruit onto their waffles and Hermione and Draco went into the bedroom, "You go first, Mione." Draco said and Hermione nodded. "I've just been called by Chanel they have had a model break their leg and they need a replacement and I need to fly out to Paris. I'll return in the middle of the night for the last day of the Reunion which is the day after tomorrow."</p><p>Draco's face dropped considerably, He always hated it when she has to be whisked away and this holiday was supposed to be free from work. He knew it wasn't Hermione's fault but it was still going to be hard and he missed her first each time. Hermione pulled him into a tight hug. "Now what did you need to tell me, Love?" She asked softly.</p><p>"I think Narcissa is a seer and I think something bad is going to happen at the Hogwarts reunion." He said calmly and Hermione's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "What do you mean you think Narcissa is a seer and something bad is going to happen at the Hogwarts reunion?"</p><p>"Well I was making the waffles when I noticed Cissy zone out, I asked her if she was ok and she said she was transported to the great hall where a red man was yelling at us and then she was standing in the kitchen again. She told me that things like this have happened before and what she sees always ends up happening. It's almost like a vision or a glimpse into the future." He told his wife solemnly.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip anxiously, "Great so the twins are gifted at wandless magic at seven years of age without having even held a wand and our four-year-old is a seer. Not to mention our kids are smart and two of them are great at quidditch which is really dangerous too. I need to close my eyes each time I see Ara and Scorp up so high."</p><p>"Well, at least we have cool kids Mione. Merlin, who knew that two good looking people could have such perfect children with special magic, and amazing quidditch skills." Draco said which made Hermione giggle and they hugged each other tightly.</p><p>"I wish I didn't have to leave you, I was having so much fun and now your stuck with Emma and Sophie who will probably try and make a move because I'm not here. At the reunion we can talk with Professor McGonagall about Narcissa and the twin's abilities and she can help us. I have to start packing, tell the kids once they've finished breakfast so we can say goodbye." Hermione explained sadly.</p><p>Draco slowly nodded before he kissed Hermione strongly and they rested their foreheads together. "I love you, Mione." Draco sighed. "I love you too Dray."</p><p>Draco went back out to the kids who were chatting and laughing with each other. Narcissa was making patterns with her blueberries on her plate. Draco grabbed a waffle and put some banana on top.</p><p>The kids had soon finished and before they could leave to watch some t.v, Draco told them to wait. "Now Scorp, Ara, and Cissy. It isn't ideal but your Mother has to go to Paris to do some things for her job. She'll be back the day after tomorrow and she has to leave soon."</p><p>Scorpius, Ara, and Narcissa's lips began to tremble and tears started falling from their eyes and Draco wrapped them into a hug. "Think of how much fun you'll have with me, ok. You know don't tell Mummy but we can prank Sophie and Emma with the things we got from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."</p><p>Smiles cracked on the kid's faces and they nodded before running to go see Hermione.</p><p>~:~</p><p>Hermione zipped up her suitcase and suddenly three crying kids launched themselves at her. "Goodbye, Mother." Scorpius sobbed. Tears started falling from Hermione's brown eyes as she looked at all of her devastated children.</p><p>"Oh my darlings, it won't be long I promise you. Just think of how fun it will be when we're all back together at the big Hogwart's party."</p><p>She kissed all of their cheeks while they clung on to her very tightly. Draco came in and he kissed Hermione as he hugged her. Scorpius and Ara clung onto Draco's leg while he had picked up Narcissa who was crying into her shoulder.</p><p>With a sorrowful smile, Hermione disapparated with a crack.</p><p>Ara, Scorpius, and Narcissa wiped their tears, "Now why don't you three get into some clothes so we can join the Granger's for the long walk we are going on today." Draco suggested before they rushed off into their bedrooms. Draco sighed as he looked out of the window. It was going to be hard without Hermione, she always knew exactly what they wanted and exactly how to calm them down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The country</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Ara, Scorpius, and Narcissa changed into some comfortable walking clothes. Ara and Scorpius wore their sneakers and Narcissa wore her black high-top converse because she insisted that they matched better. Draco allowed it because they were still good for walking.</p><p>Aunt Melody and Grandpa Sam were waiting in the foyer and they looked confused and concerned when they saw four of the five Malfoy's come down from the elevator and the children's cheeks were tear-stained.</p><p>"Where is Hermione?" Aunt Melody asked. "Well she was called in by Chanel as a fill-in because a model had broken her leg. She's flown to Paris in the middle of the night and she'll return the day after tomorrow." Draco informed them.</p><p>"I'm guessing the three little ones found out?" Grandpa Sam added and Draco nodded. Before long Uncle David, Uncle Peter and Grandma Pippa came into the foyer and they were waiting for Emma and Sophie to come.</p><p>The girls showed up 10 minutes late with makeup caked onto their faces and they were wearing shoes that they would complain about walking in. The Malfoy's noses all wrinkled distastefully. This was another Malfoy trademark that all three children had inherited.</p><p>Grandma Pippa had picked a nice walking trail that was only a 20 minutes drive away. It was decided that David, Melody, Pippa and Sam would take a car, the Malfoy's would take their Audi while Emma, Sophie, Susie and Peter would take their car.</p><p>Everyone admired the Audias the Malfoy's got out in the car park at the trail. "Nice car Draco." Grandpa Sam said. Draco nodded, "It is one of our favorite cars because of the extra space and the features make it easier to drive." Uncle Peter wrinkled his brows, "How many cars do you and Hermione own?"</p><p>"Well we have five cars, two family cars, this one, and our Land Rover for the family but we also have a Lamborghini, a Porsche and a Rolls Royce. We have a garage for them behind the manor." Draco told them and the two men couldn't believe it.</p><p>"Your telling me you own a manor and you have  5 luxury cars, I know you and Hermione have good jobs but that is a lot of money." Aunt Melody exclaimed.</p><p>It was a bit insensitive and Draco didn't really like speaking about the things he and Hermione were lucky to have. Hermione and Draco had worked hard and everything except the manor Draco had paid for. He rarely touched his family vaults.</p><p>"Well I inherited old family money and the manor came with that along with some ones scattered in different countries but Hermione and I rarely use that money. We like to be independent and rely on our own incomes. We actually donate quite a lot of money to some schools and some hospitals." Draco said as he vaguely mentioned Hogwarts and St Mungo's in which they were notable donors.</p><p>Grandpa Sam clapped him on the back, "Good on you son." Draco faintly smiled before he looked back to make sure his daughters were keeping up with the group. Narcissa and Ara started talking about the new books that they had read from the library.</p><p>Ara wanted to bring her book and Draco shrunk it with wandless magic away from the muggles so it would fit into her pocket and be really light. Draco had only agreed to do it if she made sure that none of the Granger's were around to see the transformation or they could risk breaking the International Statute of Secrecy.</p><p>The walk resumed and it was nice and peaceful. Draco's thoughts travelled to Hermione and he felt bad because the previous night she had told him how excited she was. He was brought out of his thought by his cousin-in-law."My feet hurt Dad." Sophie wined. "We are going to be out all day Soph, why would you wear those shoes. Even Narcissa isn't complaining about it because she wore comfortable walking shoes."</p><p>Sophie shot daggers at Narcissa who just smirked. She asked Draco to pick her up so he gave her a piggyback ride. She whispered in his ear, "Father I am really annoying them. Their own Dad is getting upset with them." She giggled at her Father's grin.</p><p>~:~<br/><br/></p><p>Meanwhile in Paris, Hermione was backstage putting on her next outfit while a makeup artist corrected her makeup and hair.</p><p>She let out a sigh and wished she was with her family enjoying a nice scenic walk with her family. She heard the five-minute call and got ready to go down the catwalk again.</p><p>Hermione made her way down the walk and she noticed her Mother-in-law Narcissa sitting in the front row. Hermione felt so much better that she at least had Narcissa with her and she wasn't completely separated from her family during her time in Paris.</p><p>After the show, Hermione went outside where Narcissa was waiting and Hermione wrapped her in a tight hug. "You have no idea how much you have improved my day Narcissa," Hermione confessed as they made their way to an apparition point. Narcissa smiled at her, "Draco told me of your situation and I remember you telling me how excited you were to have a break so it's the least I could do. The Manor is within apparition distance so you can stay with Lucius and me. It's been a while since you have come to our Manor."</p><p>"Thank you, Narcissa. I'm nervous about what everyone will say when I reveal my true identity with the help of Draco. We've written our speeches last night. Honestly, in some ways, I'm happy that Dobby missed me at the Manor because I would've never met Draco and he wouldn't have revealed how he felt about me during school. I miss my friends though. I'm sure the twins and Cissy will have great fun at Hogwarts no matter what happens though. I need to tell you about Narcissa's powers though. I plan to have a meeting with Minerva about it so she can be catered for at Hogwarts."</p><p>The two women apparated into Narcissa's parlour that had just been redecorated. Milo, Narcissa's elf appeared when she summoned him. "Hello, Milo could you please get two teas with a dash of milk and one of them with a spoonful of honey." He nodded before disapparating.</p><p>Hermione and Narcissa sat next to each other one on one of the lounges, "That sounds perfect Narcissa, maybe after the Hogwarts reunion, we could spend a few days with you and Lucius. The children adore seeing you and I know Lucius has a little bit of a soft spot for Ara." Hermione responded happily.</p><p>At that moment Lucius entered the parlour and he smiled when he saw Hermione sitting there. Hermione stood up and enveloped him into a hug and he took the seat opposite his wife and daughter in law. "Hello Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in the country with the family for your reunion?" He asked a little confused but happy nonetheless.</p><p>"I was supposed to but a model broke her leg and Chanel needed a fill-in, that happened to be me. The children weren't too happy and tears were shed but I'll return tomorrow night. Narcissa came to the show because Draco told her about the dilemma." Hermione replied.</p><p>Narcissa interrupted, "Lucius dear, we were also discussing that Hermione, Draco, and the grandchildren can stay here for a few days a couple of days after the Hogwarts Reunion."</p><p>Lucius nodded, "That sounds perfect, I do apologise but I have to return to my study because I have some business letters to write. I'll see you at dinner Hermione."</p><p>Lucius left and Milo arrived with the tea handing the one with honey to Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ginny Potter and Lavender Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Ginny and Lavender were sitting in the living room of the Potter home in Godric's Hollow. Lavender was flicking through magazines and Ginny was sipping a coffee. "I heard Draco Malfoy is writing the brightest wizard of his age speech but making a tribute to Hermione," Lavender informed Ginny.</p><p>Ginny replied, "That's right Hermione did get the best marks but after her passing Malfoy was the next highest. I hope he's matured and won't insult her." Lavender shrugged, "I heard he's the Head Healer at St Mungo's and he has three kids so I think he's probably getting over the whole rivalry thing."</p><p>Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Who is Malfoy's wife, You must be out of your mind to marry that ferret. I mean he's nice to look at but he's a git." She asked and Lavender giggled before replying. "That's the thing it's a complete secret. For all, we know it could be a muggle."</p><p>Lavender flicked to a page and gasped. "Oh look at this model's new runway shots. Her name is Hermione coincidentally and she's my favorite model. She wears that expensive muggle brand Chanel." As soon as Lavender looked at the picture her brain went fuzzy as she tried to remember how she knew that woman before. She couldn't put her finger on it.</p><p>Ginny grabbed the magazine and her eyebrow raised, Hermione's anti-recognising spell also made her brain go fuzzy with confusion making the women unable to realise it was Hermione Granger.</p><p>"It's so weird that her name is Hermione because that's not exactly a common name. She looks nothing like Mione though. I still miss her." Ginny responded sadly. Lavender rubbed her back comfortingly, "Although Hermione and I weren't exactly close I do feel bad for our fight over Ron. She was truly amazing, I admired her intelligence." Lavender confessed.</p><p>Lavender flicked through the magazine and when she read the next page she let out an excited squeal. "Ginny I just won two tickets to a fashion show to see Hermione Malfoy and Coco Rocha. They were giving away an edition of this magazine in the tickets but I brought it."</p><p>Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait Hermione Malfoy did you say? that would be ferret face's wife. She's a muggle model?" Lavender's eyes widened, "It could be Ginny, we might be able to do a bit of sleuthing tomorrow at the show. Draco himself might be there. There's a chance she's not, despite the name. The way Draco carried on at school it would be scandalous enough to marry a muggle born but not a muggle!"</p><p>The two ladies ran to Ginny's closet to find some clothes to wear to the fashion show in Paris. When Harry returned home from the ministry as an Auror he noticed mugs of coffee on the coffee table and magazines strewn across the living room floor.</p><p>A nine-year-old James Sirius Potter ran into his Dad's arms. "Mum and Aunt Lav are going to a show and they are putting on pretty dresses." He informed his Dad. A six old Albus Severus Potter followed leading Lily Luna Potter who was four. Teddy Lupin also emerged to greet Harry.</p><p>Ginny and Lavender's heads popped around the corner and they made their big reveal just as Ron walked in with his and Lavender's kids. Rose Weasley who was also six and Hugo who was four. Rose Weasley and Albus Potter usually hung out with each other while Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter went with each other. Teddy and James were best buddies. Ron and Harry's eyebrows rose as they looked at their wives.</p><p>"Where are you going Ginny and Lav?" Ron asked as he finally closed his mouth. "I won tickets to a Chanel fashion show tomorrow. My favorite model Hermione Malfoy is starring with Coco Rocha. We'll apparate to Paris." Lavender informed him.</p><p>"Wait did you say, Hermione... Malfoy?" Harry asked confused. Ginny laughed at her confused husband. "I had the same reaction when Lav told me. She's a muggle model who doesn't look like our Mione very much, however, we think that she might be Draco's mystery wife. We aren't sure because she's a muggle so we'll be doing some sleuthing as well."</p><p>Harry understood, "Wait isn't Malfoy doing a speech at the reunion as brightest wizard of our age. Neville told me Professor McGonagall requested that he would add a tribute to Hermione in his speech."</p><p>Ron snorted, "As if ferret face would. If he mentions Mione at all he'll call her the m-word." Lavender placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I wouldn't say that Ron, He's the Head Healer at St Mungo's and he and his mystery wife are big donors to Hogwarts, St Mungo's and other wizarding charities. I think it's around 1,000,000 galleons a year. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are also quite lovely now." She told him softly. Ron scowled and looked at her angrily.</p><p>Lavender took a step back and she turned to face Harry and Ginny, "Well if Hermione Malfoy is Draco's wife she and their three kids will be coming. She has these adorable twins Ara and Scorpius who are Rose and Albus's age. They have another little girl Narcissa who is Hugo and Lily's age. Oh, Merlin surely that can't be a coincidence that their youngest daughter's name is named after Narcissa Malfoy."</p><p>Ginny lit up and high-fived her best friend, "Good one Lav." Harry frowned, "Can I have a look at this mysterious muggle, Hermione?"</p><p>Lavender passed him the magazine and hie went into a daze. "Yeah that doesn't look like Mione, Hermione Malfoy is kind of similar but she's definitely a model. Imagine if Hermione was alive and she married ferret face or something."</p><p>
  
</p><p>All four adults burst out laughing, "Mione would be the last person on earth to marry Malfoy. He bullied her for seven years. It will be interesting for this muggle actress to see Hogwarts though." Ron commented before turning towards the six kids. "I want you to stay away from the Malfoy children while you are at the Hogwarts reunion. Malfoy's are bad news and filthy death eater scum."</p><p>Ginny elbowed her brother, "Don't say that Ronald, the model could have instilled some manners into the three youngest Malfoy's. You obviously weren't present at the Malfoy's trials either because they were found innocent and they saved prisoners in their home which means they aren't true death eaters. Lucius once was but Draco was threatened when his father was in Azkaban. We can talk to the parents at the reunion and decide whether the children will be alright or not."</p><p>Harry nodded, "If they're both snobby the kids will be spoilt." Ginny rolled her eyes and went back upstairs with Lavender.</p><p>~:~<br/><br/></p><p>The next day Lavender and Ginny arrived in Paris, they emerged from the alleyway and joined the group of muggles heading into the Eifel Tower for the fashion show.</p><p>They took their seats in the first row and Lavender was practically bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. Ginny elbowed Lavender when Narcissa Malfoy elegantly strolled into the venue and sat next to them.</p><p>She greeted the people on the other side of her and they chatted like old friends before Narcissa turned towards them and looked quite surprised to see Ginny. "Hello Mrs. Potter, what brings you to a... muggle fashion show?"</p><p>Ginny shook hands with Narcissa, "Well Lavender Weasley won the tickets in a magazine and we decided it would make for a great girls' day and break from our children. You must be here for your daughter in law."</p><p>Narcissa's eyebrow rose and acted like she was oblivious, "What do you mean daughter in law?" Lavender smiled softly, "We kind of figured it out. Your youngest granddaughter is also named after yourself. We were surprised that he went for a muggle although she is very pretty."</p><p>Narcissa smiled, "You two are quite smart, I'll give you that. Draco and Hermione will announce their marriage to both worlds at the reunion." Ginny smiled in return, "Don't worry about us telling anyone, so how has Draco been since Hogwarts. It wasn't exactly easy for you Malfoy's with you-know-who living with you."</p><p>"Well, Draco really changed during the war after he saw how the purebloods acted and Lucius's and my views changed. Hermione may do modeling but she is highly intelligent and really helped him with his healing training and she was a great help to the muggle doctoring courses." Narcissa replied carefully selecting her words.</p><p>Lavender smiled, "That's funny because Hermione Granger was also intelligent and they share the same name it's a shame they don't look alike, or else I could've sworn it was really her. I'm surprised Draco would marry someone with the same name as his former enemy."</p><p>"As much as I want her to be alive I just have to accept she isn't. I don't mean to intrude but she was at the Manor before her body was found, do you know exactly what happened?" Ginny asked Narcissa who had stiffened before relaxing.</p><p>"Well after Dobby unscrewed the chandelier in our drawing room he grabbed Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley but poor Miss Granger wasn't able to make it with them. Bellatrix was scared because the Dark Lord had been summoned and he was furious so she disapparated with Miss Granger before I could stop her. Miss Granger exhibited great bravery and she really was the brains behind hunting the Horcruxes. You know Draco had a crush on her during Hogwarts and he bullied her to expel his feelings for her. It was hard for him to get over her being dead and him not doing anything to stop it but we were tied." Narcissa explained swallowing heavily as she experienced flashbacks of horrible things that happened in the Manor.</p><p>Ginny put her hand on Narcissa's shoulder, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, it means a lot. We can't wait for Draco's speech. Learning that he had a crush on her is quite shocking and I must say I never expected that."</p><p>Narcissa laughed softly, "In his letters, all I would hear about was his complaints about Miss Granger. When he came home for the holidays it wasn't any better but at 11, 12, and 13 he was unaware that what he was experiencing was a crush." Lavender and Ginny giggled before the show started.</p><p>Ginny felt an empty feeling in her chest as she remembered Hermione and how much she still missed her all these years later."</p><p>After the show, Ginny and Lavender hung around near Narcissa who was waiting for Hermione Malfoy and they both walked out together. Ginny felt a bit self-conscious looking at the model in real life who still looked stunning even without her stage makeup on. She could still wear a bikini after giving birth to twins and another girl.</p><p>They followed the pair and listened to the words that they said. "You have no idea how much you have improved my day Narcissa," Hermione confessed and Narcissa smiled at her, "It's ok Mione dearest, Draco told me of your situation and I remember you telling me how excited you were to have a break so it's the least I could do. The Manor is within apparition distance so you can stay with Lucius and me. It's been a while since you have come to our Manor."</p><p>"Thank you, Narcissa. I'm nervous about what everyone will say when I reveal my true identity with the help of Draco. If we've been careful enough everyone will think that I'm just a muggle model and not a student in their year. We've both written our speeches last night before I knew I was doing the show." Their voices were muffled as they rounded a corner and Ginny and Lavender sped up so they would be in hearing range again. "I'm sure the twins and Cissy will have great fun at Hogwarts even if I am not forgiven. Ron might be an issue in the forgiving department, he is quite stubborn." Hermione said to Narcissa.</p><p>Ginny and Lavender gasped, they both fell silent as they tried to process the new information. "So Hermione Malfoy is a girl from our year that knows Ron going under an alias," Lavender said slowly.</p><p>Ginny nodded, "Mrs. Malfoy has to be using a glamour charm because I have no idea who it could be from our year level. Her real name's probably not even Hermione she just did it to throw us off her track."</p><p>~:~<br/><br/></p><p>Both women got into bed with their husbands after Lavender apparated back home. Their minds were swimming and thinking unsure of what to expect at the reunion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The last day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Draco hated being away from Hermione and Sophie and Emma were even more annoying with Hermione gone. The Granger families spent the day at the pool again, Draco was impressed with the children's behaviour without Hermione and they didn't act out.</p><p>Draco had also let them play a few pranks with some products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Narcissa who normally followed the rules wanted to get some revenge on Emma and Sophie so for once she actually helped. Ara and Scorpius were happy that their younger sister was joining them.</p><p>Draco left the kids to watch a movie after dinner while he wrote some letters for St Mungo's and replied to Hermione's. When he came back the three kids had fallen asleep with an open copy of Hogwarts: A History on their laps. Draco smiled and took a photo, all three children loved books like Hermione and taken a special liking to their mother's favorite book. </p><p>As an anniversary birthday present Draco had gifted Hermione a first edition copy of Hogwarts: A History a couple of years ago and she kept that under special protection spells in the library. She didn't let anyone touch it, not even Draco.</p><p>The night that Hermione returned Draco pulled her into the tightest hug and passionately kissed her which led to one thing after another. </p><p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>"Mother!" Scorpius, Ara, and Narcissa screamed as they jumped onto a sleeping Hermione who hugged them despite being half asleep. "How have my three shooting stars?" Hermione asked them with a smile.</p><p>"Good Mother, how was Paris and Grandmother Cissy?" Ara asked. "That's good to hear, Grandmother Cissy was great. Your Grandfather and Grandmother have invited us to the Manor for a few days soon after the Hogwarts reunion, so you'll be able to see them again soon."Hermione responded.</p><p>They jumped around on the bed excitedly and Draco rolled his eyes, "You saw your grandparents two weeks ago, it hasn't been that long." He said as he pecked Hermione on the lips and got up to start making breakfast. Narcissa wrapped Hermione into a hug before running after her Father to "help" make breakfast. </p><p>Scorpius and Ara informed Hermione about all the new things they had read about in Hogwarts: A History and Hermione looked at them proudly. Draco had owled her the photo he took of them curled up asleep reading the book.</p><p>Draco handed everyone some toast with marmalade and Narcissa was quite proud of her job pouring the orange juice for everyone. The vibe at breakfast was so much more positive now that Hermione was back. "So tell me all the funny stories about Sophie and Emma," Hermione said.</p><p>Draco winked at the twins, "Well they ran into a couple of scrapes and some pretty unlucky things happened to them. They also seemed to be missing half of the fabric of all of their clothes which was not the nicest thing to be seeing." </p><p>Hermione snorted, "Only this once will I endorse pranking, when you go to Hogwarts I do not want letters being sent home on the topic of misbehavior and pranking." Draco nodded to second his wife's words.</p><p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Susie and Aunt Melody wrapped Hermione into a hug, "Good to see you, Hermione, we'll have lunch one last time as a family before we all depart. You didn't miss out on much we just went on a hike and we went to the pool yesterday." Aunt Melody informed her. </p><p>"Were the children ok?" Hermione asked anxiously and the two older women laughed, "They were as good as gold, I don't know what parenting manual you own." Aunt Susie added and Hermione smiled at them kindly. </p><p>Throughout the lunch, Sophie and Emma were glaring at Hermione and Aunt Susie had frankly had enough of her daughter's behaviour and she was ashamed that two seven-year-olds and a four-year-old were outshining them. </p><p>"I would like to thank Aunt Melody for inviting me and my family to the reunion and I would like to thank Grandpa Sam and Grandma Pippa for organising the reunion. My attendance record hasn't been high and for that, I apologise. To the Granger reunion." Hermione said as they all toasted with her.</p><p>Draco awkwardly shook hands with the family he couldn't wait to escape from and he noticed that Hermione was also looking quite eager to leave. Ara tugged on his sleeve and he crouched down. "When can we go home, Father?" She asked Draco softly. "Just a few more minutes and we'll apparate with the car so we won't have to drive." He responded hoping he would be right. </p><p>While everyone in the family was distracted Draco summoned the luggage and it flew past them into the trunk of the tesla. Narcissa noticed and she tried very hard to wink towards her Father who laughed a little but winked back.</p><p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat in her seat in the car with an exhale of relief, "Finally that's over, I thought it might've been relaxing but that was a full-time job." Draco chuckled as he pressed the apparition button on the car. He pictured the garage in his mind and they disapparated from the hotel, arriving straight at home.</p><p>The twins ran ahead as per usual and Hermione picked Narcissa up so she was balancing on her hip. They entered the entrance hall and Hermione put her daughter down and she took off her coat to hang it on the rack. "Do you know what suit you are wearing to the reunion?" Hermione asked Draco and he nodded. I'm wearing my dark blue suit with a silvery blue tie to match your dress."</p><p>Hermione smiled, "Perfect, Scorp has a bow-tie the same colour and Narcissa and Ara have matching dresses that use the same fabric as my dress. We'll all be matching, oh I need to find some headbands of the girls that would match." Hermione said before running upstairs leaving Draco who rolled his eyes. </p><p>~:~</p><p>At the Potter household, Ginny was trying to organise some nice outfits for her family. Harry had a suit and some dragon hide shoes that he wore for important Ministry hearings and she had bought something for Teddy and Albus. Lily had plenty of pretty dresses and James had a burgundy suit which matched Harry's. Ginny was let out a sigh of relief as she had everything planned. </p><p>She had told Harry yesterday about what she had found out about Malfoy's wife and he was equally as shocked and he couldn't believe that someone in their year that knew Ron would get married to Malfoy. Sadly he didn't have any theories as to who it could be and neither did Ron according to Lavender.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Platform 9/34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~<br/><br/></p><p>Hermione's dress</p><p>
  
</p><p>~:~<br/><br/></p><p>Professor McGonagall had the Hogwarts Express running so it could take all of the families to Hogwarts for the reunion. Professor Longbottom had helped her expand the carriages so each family would have a compartment to themselves.</p><p>Platform 9 3/4 was bustling with witches, wizards and catch up between old friends was commonplace. Everyone filed on to the train in an orderly fashion apart from the few excited children. The parents were filled with happy memories when they first saw the ruby red train for the first time in 11 years.</p><p>The Potter's sat with the Weasley's and an impatient Lily soon asked Ginny if she could explore the magical train. Ginny agreed as long as she took Albus with her. Hugo didn't want to go with them but Albus was excited to explore so he rolled his eyes and led Lily out of their compartment.</p><p>Meanwhile Narcissa had been asking her Mother and Father if she could explore the train as well. Draco knew full well she would give him a million reasons why she could go or she'd blackmail him. So Draco gave in and agreed, on the strict conditions that Scorpius went with her. Hermione put them on a strict 10 minute time frame. Scorpius had grumbled a bit but at his Father's stern look he agreed and hurried out of the compartment behind Narcissa.</p><p>They ran into a boy with brown almost black messy hair and a younger girl with long red hair in the corridor. Narcissa smiled at the other girl, "Hi, I'm Narcissa." The other girls face lit up, "I'm Lily." As the two younger girls babbled on, Scorpius took the time to introduce himself to Albus. "Nice to meet you, my name's Scorpius." He stuck out a hand and Albus shook it in return, "I'm Albus."</p><p>Scorpius and Albus chatted and it was discovered that both boys had a passion for books. Scorpius added excitedly, "You should come and see my family's library. During the reunion, we could introduce our parents. Narcissa has taken an obvious liking to Lily." He suggested, Albus nodded and he was also quite eager.</p><p>Scorpius looked down at his watch and groaned, "I'm so sorry Albus but I promised my Mother and Father that we would only be 10 minutes and we have to go back to our compartment. I'll see you at the reunion later?"</p><p>Albus agreed, "Of course, Lily we have to go back to our compartment now but you can speak to Narcissa at the big party." He explained kindly to his younger sister. The red-headed girl nodded and joined her older brother. The two girls waved goodbye and Narcissa ran over to Scorpius and told him all about her new friend as if Scorpius hadn't been standing right there.</p><p>As soon as Lily got into the compartment she ran over to her mother who was mid-conversation with Lavender and started telling her about her new friend. Ginny was able to interrupt her as everyone looked at the girl who had barely taken a breath. "Her name's Narcissa but she said I can call her Cissy because everyone in her family does and did you know her Mother's favorite book is Hogwarts, A History and that's also her favorite book-"</p><p>Harry cut his daughter off, "Wait did you say Hogwarts, A History and Narcissa as in Malfoy?" Lily nodded and every adults' thoughts went towards the fact that Lily Potter was shaping up to be best friends with Narcissa Malfoy who coincidentally loved Mione's favorite book.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the Malfoy carriage, Draco wanted to bash his head through the wall as he heard his daughter rattle off about Potter's spawn. Hermione was pleased that Narcissa had made a good friend and was secretly hoping that maybe Harry and Ginny wouldn't hate her for their daughter's sake.</p><p>~:~<br/><br/></p><p>The Hogwarts express finally pulled up at the station and in the distance Hogwarts was sitting just above the horizon, the children were in awe of the castle, and a sense of nostalgia spread through the adults. Most hadn't returned to Hogwarts since the war because the negative memories and flashbacks were too vivid in their minds.</p><p>Hermione laid eyes on the thestrals that were harnessed to each carriage. "Why isn't there anything pulling the carriages Mother?" Narcissa asked Hermione curiously. "There are invisible creatures called thestrals that pull the carriages. You can see them if you have seen death and they look like a horse crossed with a bat." Hermione informed her.</p><p>Scorpius piped up as he tore his attention away from the carriage window, "Can you and Father see them?" Draco swallowed and nodded, "Most of the parents here can because we were at the big battle with the bad wizard." He explained. Hermione and Draco had discussed when they would explain to their children what happened and what roles their own parents played. It was decided that when the children turned eight they would be allowed to ask any questions they wanted.</p><p>All the Malfoy's took in the information and they began talking again about all the things they knew about Hogwarts so far. Ara mostly used direct quotes from Hogwarts, A History.</p><p>Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be ok Dray. People will accept your apology." Hermione reassured him noticing that he was having flashbacks of the things he had done wrong rather than focusing on the things he had done right.</p><p>Carriage after carriage emptied and a steady stream of families were making their way into the main doors of Hogwarts, It was soon time for the Malfoy's to leave the carriage. Draco helped all three children down the big steps and Hermione instructed them all to stay close in the crowd.</p><p>The Malfoy's went straight to the corridor near the Great Hall where all the speech givers were to assemble. Hermione and Draco walked up to Professor McGonagall. "Hello, Minerva this is my wife Hermione and our three children, Ara, Scorpius and Narcissa." Draco explained.</p><p>She politely shook hands with Hermione and Hermione smiled at the woman in return and spoke softly, "It's nice to see you again Minerva." Professor McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry my dear but I don't remember teaching another Hermione, I only taught a Miss Granger."</p><p>Hermione softly smiled before she brought her wand up to her head and muttered an incantation abolishing the anti recognition charm. She removed the charm that she had been placed under for 11 years to keep her from being remembered.</p><p>"I am Hermione Granger, I owe you an explanation but Draco will introduce me and I can clear everything up." She rambled and a tear actually fell down the elderly woman's face before she wrapped her into a hug.</p><p>"Hermione, I will do anything you need." Professor McGonagall said with a smile on her face before she crouched down to be at the same level as the three young Malfoy's who thought of her as awfully intimidating but alright because Hermione and Draco liked her.</p><p>Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to ask how she was alive.</p><p>Draco went out into the Great Hall and cleared his throat after using the sonorous charm, holding his wand up to his throat. The loud chatter that had filled the great hall ceased and everyone's gaze went up to Healer Malfoy, the Head Healer at St Mungo's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mione?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised his wand to his throat as he walked out with Scorpius, Ara, and Narcissa. "Hello, my fellow graduates of 1998. For those of you who don't remember either the amazing bouncing ferret or Slytherin Prince. It kind of depends what house you were from and where your loyalties lied but I am Draco Malfoy. These are my three children, Ara, Scorpius, and Narcissa." Everyone laughed at his joke and Ron nudged Harry at the use of the nickname he created.</p><p>"I'll admit it, I wasn't exactly the nicest kid at school and my grades were quite high without too much effort. In my later years I spent a fair amount of time skipping class, attending parties in the Slytherin common room or picking on the terrified first years. I also bought myself quite a reputation with the ladies, whilst it wasn't true I let them gossip because who doesn't like a bit of attention. To be honest with you all I only had eyes for one girl at Hogwarts but I also felt the need to make her hate me because of my family's prejudices. In my first and second year, I tried very hard to beat Hermione Granger but my attempts were quite feeble and I didn't exactly match her intellect. This went against everything my father had told me about muggleborns and I began to question everything. The war was a hard time for us all and I need to confess my, well... standings in the war. I never wanted to become a Death Eater and I refused my Father until he went to Azkaban in the summer before our sixth year and You-Know-Who threatened my Mother if I did not comply.</p><p>As you all know I was so graciously gifted the task of letting death eaters into our beloved school and I attempted to assassinate the great Albus Dumbledore. He knew of my task all year and he knew that I didn't want to. Dumbledore's words really spoke to me that night on the Astronomy Tower, I didn't have any support and I felt alone but he believed in me, he believed I could be a better person so I lowered my wand. Fast forward into the Winter Break I was hiding in my room because you-know-who was currently sitting somewhere in my Manor when my mother called for me. I was given a sight that I was hoping I would never have to see. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were being restrained in the drawing-room and I was expected to identify them. I didn't identify them for the safety of the wizarding world. Unfortunately, Bellatrix recognised Ron and Hermione and I had to stand there as the girl I had a crush on for seven years was being tortured before my very eyes. The girl who I could never get off of my mind ever since I was 11 was Hermione Granger and I needed to save her." Everyone gasped at the unbelievable revelation and Draco waited for the chatter and shocked noises to die down before resuming his speech.</p><p>"My mother knew me quite well and had picked up that I had a crush on Hermione before I knew myself, she had to hold me back from killing Bellatrix with my own two hands. When Potter and Weasley were saved by Dobby leaving Hermione in the death eaters' clutches I took her away from the terrified and crazy death eaters and she stayed in a room in Malfoy Manor. Where I healed all of her injuries. On May 17th, 2001, three years later Hermione Granger and I were married. I was never the brightest wizard of my age because studying in the Malfoy Library was the greatest witch of her age Hermione Jean Malfoy."</p><p>Another round of much louder gasps filled the great hall as Hermione walked out nervously. Narcissa ran over and weaved her hand into her Mother's. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop, tears were streaming down Ginny's face and Hermione began to speak as she looked at everyone's faces who looked like they had seen a ghost.</p><p>"I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I'll go from where Draco left off, Draco healed me after my torture and offered me the bedroom across the hall and it was huge and luxurious I must say. I was confused that the foul loathsome evil little cockroach who had tormented me throughout all of our years at Hogwarts had healed me and he asked for my forgiveness and insisted that we started afresh.</p><p>I met Narcissa Malfoy sr that night and I had a surprisingly pleasant conversation with the renowned death eater Lucius Malfoy. The three Malfoys asked for my forgiveness and I gave it to them despite all of my instincts telling me not to. Narcissa showed me the Malfoy library which as many as you could guess was a dream come true and Draco and I became friends of a sort after agreeing to start afresh. It wasn't all rainbows, you-know-who was a frequent visitor as well as every single death eater at some interesting dinner parties. Bellatrix was under the impression that my bedroom was a torturing room and Draco would just shoot tickling charms at me making me scream with laughter rather than pain. I could not risk escaping or else the three Malfoy's who had spared me would surely be killed and so I stayed instead of devising a plan to escape. I listened to every recording of Potterwatch daily and I hated being pent up without making a change so I helped look after the prisoners Narcissa and I were saving.</p><p>I was devastated when the Order of the Phoenix lied about my death claiming they had found my body. Narcissa gave me a shoulder to cry on while Lucius was extremely kind and offered me his support. Narcissa and Lucius had always wanted a daughter but could not have another child after Draco and I filled that role for them. I learned that Lucius would do anything to protect his family and I learned that Narcissa secretly enjoyed sneaking into the kitchens to help the house-elves prepare food. Draco asked me out one night as we had been on a few sort of dates that could be expected when trapped in a centuries-old pureblood manor. I said yes because I was happy, I needed something to distract me from the screams I heard from the cellars and the sobs as Narcissa lead them up to the wing that they secretly used for the prisoners.</p><p>Despite my newfound happiness and the attempts at trying to distract me from the feeling of helplessness I was broken and I was hurting. I was suffering after-effects from Bellatrix's use of the cruciatus curse, collapsing and fainting at random times during the day so Draco begged me to stay at the Manor while the Malfoy's went to betray the death eaters at the battle of Hogwarts and I did. I kindly asked Narcissa to construct a lie so people would continue to think I was deceased while I had some time to heal and discover a way to tell my friends that I was dating their enemy. My plan was only for a few months until everything had died down but when Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa returned they were quite disheartened at a certain run-in with two people very close to me.</p><p>Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter approached the Malfoys and asked if they knew what had happened to me so Narcissa replied with my cover story about Bellatrix disapparating with me and returning alone.</p><p>I was heartbroken when my best friends just said, "It's alright though I can date Lavender and at least we don't have to deal with her annoying spew house elf rambles and be stuck with her reading non-stop." I was surprised to learn that Harry chuckled along with him.</p><p>Lucius standing up for me was something that I truly didn't expect but Harry and Ron had shrugged and walked off.</p><p>Some of you might think how can I believe three people that were in cahoots with you-know-who and were essentially keeping me captive. Has Hermione Granger gotten Stockholm syndrome?</p><p>Draco and I had done a bit of spell creation during our months locked up in the library. They were all based off of muggle spy gadgets and so I believed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes could use them in products. The audite muniat spell turned any wand into a recording device that you could listen back to. I was able to listen to exchange.</p><p>Those words from my supposed best friends impacted me so greatly I made the decision to remain at Malfoy Manor and hidden from the wizarding world. I used the anti recognition spell I had also created so people couldn't put the name Hermione Granger to my face. This came in handy when my career as a muggle supermodel hit it off. I helped Draco considerably with his medical studies and a small part of me wished I was pursuing a career where I was using my knowledge. Draco proposed a year later on our anniversary and I said yes without looking back.</p><p>At on January 13th, 2003 I had my twins Scorpius and Ara. I had to sneak in and out of St Mungo's and Draco actually had to deliver his own children because of a lack of healers in the maternity ward. The twins were my world but at a check-up, I was told that I was unable to have any more children due to Bellatrix's little torture session because of prolonged use of the cruciatus curse. By a miracle that I still don't understand on July 13th, 2006, I had Narcissa.</p><p>Draco spent his time climbing up the ranks as a healer until he reached the top and I became famous in the muggle world. Draco and I were independent so we made a decision to spend only the money we earn and every year we donate the leftover money. The Malfoy fortune remains relatively untouched.</p><p>I made an appearance with my family last week at the Granger Family reunion because I had also distanced myself from the muggle side of my family. I had to leave halfway through to attend a show at the Eifel Tower. I was wary about coming here tonight but what Narcissa sr told me when I stayed with her and Lucius changed my opinion. She told me about two women who were attending the show who was on the hunt for Draco's mystery wife and I'll give them that, they figured it out that Hermione Malfoy, a muggle model was his wife, my charm prohibited them from discovering anything further. The question posed was, why would the wives of Draco Malfoy's biggest enemies be searching for his wife, why would they care. Narcissa informed me of her suspected intentions for Ginny Potter and Lavender Weasley visiting that day, a small part of them was still searching for Mione, someone still cared about me."</p><p>Tears were leaking out of Hermione's earthy brown eyes that were filled with relief and a will for forgiveness.</p><p>Hermione locked eyes with Ginny who had hurtled towards her and wrapped her into the tightest hug. Before turning around to face her brother and husband who were standing there guiltily. Draco quickly used a special silencing charm that prohibited the children in the room from hearing a word recollecting the woman's fiery temper.</p><p>"Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley how dare you say that about your friend who might I remind you was trapped in Malfoy Manor because you left her there and essentially she died because of it. Why in Merlin's saggy left testicle did you say those horrid things making Mione feel the need to remain hidden for 15 years. That woman has been through so much trauma and shit because of you. Honestly thank goodness for Draco Lucius Malfoy and his parents. The reason Hermione is standing here tonight is that Draco had the balls to confess his feelings unlike you Ronald and save his true love, Narcissa and Lucius risked their lives to help Hermione and the three of them supported her when you should've been there to help her heal." Ginny screamed at them, the parents in the room were appreciative of Draco's use of the silencing charm.</p><p>Ron stormed out angrily leaving an embarrassed Lavender and two children wondering where their father went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Everyone clapped as they ran over to Hermione pulling her into tight hugs. Hermione was happy to run into a happily married Seamus and Dean who were smiling from ear to ear, a small girl who looked about Narcissa's age hid behind Dean's leg. "Have you blown anything up recently Seamus?" Hermione asked with a smirk and he playfully nudged her shoulder. "This is Niamh our daughter, we adopted her as a baby and she is now four years old," Dean explained. Narcissa emerged from behind Hermione's legs and the two girls began slowly talking and warmed up to each other quite quickly.</p><p>Harry had nervously walked up to Hermione as she was standing with a glass of champagne speaking to Cho Chang with Ara. Narcissa and Niamh were "exploring" but staying close to Hermione. "I'm sorry Mione." He blurted out. She turned around and set a smile on her face. You could see her honey coloured eyes light up with hope. "It's ok Harry, all's forgiven as I said, you've accepted my family and my decisions and that's all I wanted. I was able to come back years ago but I was scared of people's judgement for my decisions."</p><p>He grinned and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I also heard that Lily and Narcissa hit it off on the train." At that moment Lily came running over after escaping her mother, she saw Narcissa and she smiled a little more when she saw Niamh. Hermione crouched down, "You three can wander around but stay together."</p><p>They nodded and skipped off making Harry chuckle, "How's Draco handling the news that his daughter is friends with Potter and Finnegan-Thomas's daughters. She moved her head from side to side, "He's a little weary but marriage with Potter's sons is completely off the table. Over his dead body would a Malfoy become a Potter he would rather Ara or Narcissa marry a muggle if I'm being honest." Hermione replied as she laughed silently.</p><p>Harry chuckled, "Same old Malfoy then." Hermione nodded, "In some ways yes. I was personally amused when he told me that he was the Healer who delivered Lily or as he said Potter's spawn four years ago."</p><p>Draco walked up and shook Harry's hand politely, "Potter." He said acknowledging his nemesis. "Where's Scorpius?" Hermione asked him. Draco shrugged, "He ran off with a kid who has black hair. Get this his name is Albus Severus though. Who would name their kids that?" Draco exclaimed laughing</p><p>Harry just smirked, "Looks like another set of your children is buddied up with one of mine, all we need is James and Ara to meet and hopefully, they'll fall in love while they're at it. Think about it a Potter-Malfoy wedding, you'll have Potter grandchildren." Harry was repulsed at the idea as much as Draco was but it was ammunition against him.</p><p>Draco's face darkened and he scowled, "Over my dead body, I would rather Ara or Narcissa marry a muggle or leave the wizarding world entirely to get away from your evil spawn." Hermione burst out laughing, "I literally just told Harry that's what you would say."</p><p>Harry snickered, "I'm with you Malfoy, James could do so much better than Malfoy's spawn who are probably ferrets just like their father." Hermione rolled her eyes and retorted slightly offended that he insulted her and her family, "I'll have you know Harry that all three children love to read and are intelligent exactly like me. Ara and Scorpius have Draco's quidditch talent, unfortunately. The twins also inherited Draco's mischief-making and rule-breaking but Narcissa is a mini Hermione Granger who is a stickler for the rule and scolds everyone."</p><p>Harry smiled, "One of them had to end up like a miniature Hermione, shame they look like Malfoy. You probably could've run away and changed the children's last names and no one would have to know that you got married to Draco here."</p><p>Draco's arm snaked around Hermione's waist, "Too bad Potter but she's stuck with me now."</p><p>Hermione made her way around from peer to peer and met their families, everyone was polite although some were still a bit shocked to be speaking to someone who was supposedly dead two hours ago.</p><p>Hermione and Draco met Lavender and she apologised for Ron's behaviour and her and Hermione's argument in their school years. Hermione wrapped her into a hug, "All is forgiven Lavender, I truly appreciate you for being a best friend to Ginny when I was unable to. I was honestly quite shocked when Narcissa told me that you were at the show." Hermione told her kindly.</p><p>Lavender smiled, "I was the one who found you in the magazine because you are my favourite model and I truly care for Ginny. Ron and I have two kids Rose and Hugo, Hugo is the eldest and the same age as Albus and your twins, Rose is Lily and Narcissa's age."</p><p>Hermione smiled, "I think, Niamh Finnegan-Thomas, Lily Potter, Rose Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy are going to be best friends." Hermione said and the two new friends went over to everyone else.</p><p>Draco pecked Hermione's cheek as she joined them and Lavender sighed, "I'm sorry about Ron's behaviour, we all know about his stubbornness. I'm sure he'll come around." Draco put a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Lavender I mean I was a horrible kid until I met Hermione."</p><p>Hermione looked at Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Daphne, Seamus, Dean and Lavender and saw all the children playing with each other. "Would you all like to come and stay at Malfoy Manor? There are 25 bedrooms each with a private en-suite so plenty of room. There are 50 rooms in total to explore and don't worry all of the dark objects are locked with over 100 spells in the cellar and you need to have Malfoy blood to open it once they are unlocked. All of the heirlooms that decorate the hall are under spells so you can't break or damage them so the Manor is completely childproof-"</p><p>Ginny cut off Hermione's ramble, "we'd love too, I have no doubt that you and Mrs Malfoy have completely renovated the whole place." Everyone nodded and Draco burst out laughing. "If professor Trelawney predicted my future and told me that I would marry Hermione, have three kids with her and invite all of the Gryffindors to Malfoy Manor I would've gotten my Father to put her in St Mungo's for permanent brain damage."</p><p>Everyone started laughing and Hermione couldn't believe how lucky she was and she couldn't wait to have everyone over at the Manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Abilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was smiling and she walked over to Professor McGonagall and some of the other Professor's who welcomed her warmly, "Nice to see you, Hermione." She nodded in acknowledgement, "Nice to see you too Professor's. I just wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall if that's ok."</p><p>We broke away from the group of teachers and Professor McGonagall allowed her to speak. "Well Minerva you have met Scorpius, Ara and Narcissa and I just wanted to address some things to do with their magic as they will be attending Hogwarts quite soon but their magic is... different."</p><p>Minerva McGonagall surveyed Hermione, for once Hermione Granger had no answer to a question and it was almost amusing in a way. "Scorpius and Ara are able to perform wandless magic, they have never touched wands but can levitate objects and I'm not sure the full extent of their abilities as Draco and I weren't sure if it were dangerous for them." Professor McGonagall rose her eyebrows as this was almost unheard of.</p><p>"We also think Narcissa is a seer, she's been experiencing visions of the future which have all come true. It's a bit ironic because Professor Trelawney said to me 'I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."</p><p>Professor McGonagall laughed a bit, "You are right Mrs Malfoy, it is quite interesting given Draco and yourselves history. What we can do is conduct monitored ability testing on all three of them. I can assure you that when the twins are at Hogwarts all the safety measures required will be taken. Can they monitor their emotions well, stopping accidental magic?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, "Because of their predicament both Draco and I have been careful in giving them exercises to calm down or just remove themselves from the situation." Professor McGonagall nodded pleased in Hermione's proactive monitoring of her children. "As for Narcissa, she can be assisted with Professor Firenze and Professor Trelawney who are currently sharing the role." She suggested.</p><p>Hermione was relieved, "Thank you so much, Professor McGonagall, I know all three will be in good hands at Hogwarts but I will contact the Ministry and get something sorted out once the bombshell of my marriage has blown over." Professor McGonagall smiled, "Be careful with Rita Skeeter, you don't have the best track record I believe." She sent Hermione a knowing look before she went to the Professor's and Hermione went back to her friends.</p><p>Professor Flitwick walked over, "What did Miss Granger- I mean Mrs Malfoy, Merlin that's going to take some getting used to, want to discuss?" Professor McGonagall sipped some pumpkin juice, "Let's just say when the Granger-Malfoy children come to Hogwarts we will be dealing with three mini Hermione and Dracos with powerful magic."</p><p>Professor Flitwick smiled softly and went back to talking with Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor house.</p><p>~:~<br/><br/></p><p>Hermione went back to Draco and he kissed her forehead, handing her a glass of champagne which she willingly took a sip of. "How did it go?" He asked her. Hermione nodded, "It went quite well actually, there's no doubt Minerva wasn't shocked because it is us but she was understanding. Once the whole marriage thing blows over she suggested for us to go to the Ministry and get some testing done to see the extent of their abilities in a controlled environment. When Cissa comes to school she can be under the guidance of Professor Firenze and Trelawney. Ara and Scorp will have extra eyes on them."</p><p>Draco smiled, "Well that's great, Narcissa's gift is kind of useless because I already know that I'm going to go all wrinkly and grey with you. Nothing else matters." He said cheesily kissing his wife. Hermione hummed happily against his lips before elbowing his side. "The sentiment of that statement is nice but Narcissa is extremely talented." She said sternly.</p><p>Draco nodded taking on board her advice, Narcissa ran over to Draco and he picked her up. She yawned and placed her head on his shoulder looking like she was going to fall asleep. Hermione brushed the blonde and brown locks out of her daughter's face affectionately. "It looks like this little one is tired. Help me round up the other two mischief-makers and I think we'll say goodbye. I'm getting a little sleepy too." Hermione whispered to Draco who agreed completely.</p><p>Draco placed silencing charms around Narcissa so she wouldn't be awoken and he found Ara chatting away to Aurora Zabini. "Hello, Ara, Aurora, we Malfoy's are going now, Cissy here is asleep and your Mother is a little tired. Aurora we'll be seeing you tomorrow." Ara hugged her friend and said goodbye, Aurora went to go find Daphne her mother.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hermione had found Scorpius and he had begrudgingly left Albus. Everyone had rounded up their families and the Potter's, Thomas-Finnegan's, Zabini's and Weasley's decided that they were also going to head home. Hermione stood at the fireplace Professor McGonagall had set up for departure. "I will lift the wards and enchantment spells on the Manor so you should all be able to floo into our flooing room. Come at around 11:00 am. See you, everyone!" Hermione said before each Malfoy flooded away back home.</p><p>~:~</p><p>Draco collapsed backwards on his bed after helping Hermione to tuck in Scorpius, Ara and Narcissa. Hermione got into the bed next to him, "We need to wake up so I can clean the Manor a bit and set up the guest rooms. Can you get the children ready, Narcissa can pick an appropriate outfit, she will help Ara but Scorpius is indecisive. I want them wearing some of their nicer things." Hermione mumbled sleepily.</p><p>Draco just hummed in acknowledgement far too tired to formulate words. He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist before allowing himself to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Malfoy Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ginny Potter raced around their home in Godric's Hollow getting four children ready. Teddy was quite helpful being a mature 11-year-old, 9-year-old James was arguing with Harry about bringing a broom. "James the Malfoy's, I'm sure, have a quidditch pitch and a whole shed filled with top of the range brooms you don't need yours!" Harry explained.</p><p>Albus was in his room looking at books and Ginny was trying to help Lily decide what colour dress and fairy wings she should wear. "Mummy, the pink or the green?" Ginny looked at her daughter's yellow dress, "How about the green pair sweetie?" She suggested. Lily nodded and went up to her room to get changed.</p><p>Finally, The Potters were standing in front of the fireplace all clutching a trunk each for their three night stay. "Malfoy Manor!" Harry exclaimed dropping the powder and the green flames swallowed the family depositing them out onto some grass.</p><p>Their mouths dropped open, "Does Narcissa live in a castle like a Princess?" Lily asked. Ginny shook her head, "No, this is a Manor which is a bit smaller than a castle." She replied to her daughter stepping up to the large iron gates.</p><p>The gates swung open and a carriage pulled by a thestral came out, exactly like the ones at Hogwarts. The Potter's all got in and they rode to the entrance of the Manor.</p><p>~:~<br/><br/></p><p>Hermione pulled open the door and standing there were the Potter's. "Come in, come in!" She said excitedly and Harry was in shock looking at the interior. "This is one nice house!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione blushed, "Well technically you can thank Armand Malfoy for receiving the Manor in the 1400s. I just fixed up the pre-existing furniture." She replied modestly.</p><p>Draco walked down the main staircase with Narcissa, Ara and Scorpius, they looked perfect and Narcissa broke her reverence to hug Lily tightly. "Hello Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, Teddy, James and Albus." She said sweetly before grabbing Lily's hand to show her to her room.</p><p>Albus grinned as Scorpius ran down the stairs sliding down the bannister earning a stern look from Hermione. Scorpius led Albus to his room where he would be staying. Hermione laughed at the difference between the two.</p><p>Not that much later after Draco and Hermione had greeted the Potter's the doorbell rang again and the Finnegan-Thomas's, Lavender and Niamh, Rose and Hugo stood there, Draco let them in and shock once again filled their faces.</p><p>"Damn Malfoy, you had every right to brag about how rich you are in our Hogwarts days." Seamus commented jokingly and everyone laughed. The Malfoy children all came down the stairs to greet the new arrivals and grab their friends showing them to the rooms.</p><p>Soon every guest arrived and people were quite pleasant despite the entry hall being filled with both Gryffindors and Slytherin's. Hermione led them all into the entertainment parlour because there would be plenty of space for everyone. It was certainly a very unlikely bunch.</p><p>Draco was definitely sticking together with his old school friends while Hermione was sitting right in the middle. Lavender apologised again to Hermione, "Don't be silly Lavender, I don't blame you or your children at all. Ronald is stubborn, I have a feeling he'll come around and I'll try to make amends."</p><p>Meanwhile, all the children upstairs had partnered off into the three bedrooms.</p><p>The boys, Scorpius, James, Albus and Hugo had raced outside to the Malfoy's quidditch pitch and pulled out the new Sparkler 3000s which were a child's edition of the firebolts which were still a very popular broom brand.</p><p>As the adults looked outside they could see and hear the cheers and speeds of their children passing the quaffle.</p><p>Narcissa was in her room with Lily Potter and Niamh Finnegan-Thomas. Ara was with Aurora Zabini and Rose Weasley and it seemed everything was going well but Hogwarts would definitely be chaotic when the Malfoy's and their friends came to Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p>(edited)</p><p>Hermione Malfoy and Draco Malfoy stood on Platform 9 3/4 alongside Ginny Potter, Harry Potter. Lavender Brown after divorcing Ronald. Daphne Zabini, Blaise Zabini, Dean Finnegan-Thomas and Seamus Finnegan-Thomas.</p><p>Teddy (Hufflepuff) and his girlfriend Victoire Weasley (Ravenclaw) were going into their seventh year. James (Gryffindor) was going into his fifth year. Ara (Ravenclaw) and Scorpius (Slytherin), Albus (Slytherin), Hugo (Gryffindor), Aurora (Ravenclaw) and Rose (Hufflepuff) were going into their third year. Then the youngest of the families, Niamh, (Gryffindor) Lily (Ravenclaw) and Narcissa (Slytherin) were going into their first year.</p><p>Hermione, Lavender, Daphne and Ginny were tearing up because all of their babies were all grown up and at Hogwarts. Hermione was scared that the Manor was going to be so lonely without them. Draco agreed.</p><p>The five families stood together watching their children go on the same adventures they did, finally, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Bonus Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~:~</p><p> </p><p>Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Hermione were having some tea in the parlour of Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire for their fortnightly catch up. Draco had the day off and Hermione had rejected a modelling offer. Tomorrow the children were coming back from Hogwarts. "I recieved a lovely letter from dear little Narcissa about how excited she is to come back and tell us all about her first year at Hogwarts." Lucius informed everyone.</p><p>Hermione's face lit up, "I definitely miss her sassiness. Professor McGonagall informed me that she is at the top of her class. She's been working with Professor Firenze on her 'sight' and she's predicted a few events apparently. Who would've known that my own daughter would be a seer." She responded amused.</p><p>Draco, Narcissa and Lucius laughed, fully understanding Hermione's hatred for the subject. Narcissa put down her cup of tea on the saucer. "Oh Hermione have you gotten to telling Draco about the thing that Ara told us?" She inquired curiously.</p><p>Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor guiltily, "Well not really, I guess it's best if she tells him. You still haven't told Lucius, Gin still hasn't gotten to telling Harry." She rebutted, defending her difficulty approaching her short tempered husband.</p><p>Lucius and Draco perked up and looked at their wives curiously, "Well are you going to tell us?" Lucius asked annoyed that Narcissa was keeping a secret from him. Narcissa shook her head after exchanging a look with Hermione. "We can have a welcoming party back from Hogwarts for all of the children, The Potter's, Ms Brown, The Finnegan-Thomas's and the Zabini's can come. That way Harry and the both of you can find the news from Ara herself." Hermione reasoned.</p><p>Draco groaned and placed his tea on the saucer, "Mother, Mione, you know how much I hate secrets and because it involves Ara really makes me worry but the fact that Potter is involved really kills me." Lucius nodded, "I completely agree with Draco but as you secretive women won't budge, I'll go send the owls to everyone.</p><p>~:~<br/><br/></p><p>The adults all stood in the floo-room excitedly awaiting the arrival of all 11 kids, which included Teddy who successfully graduated Hogwarts. The chime sounded and one by one the kids all stepped out of the green flames, brushed the ash off of their clothes and ran into their parents arms.</p><p>Hermione was the last to step out of the fireplace but she was radiating happiness and she joined Draco and her parents-in-law hugging their three Malfoy children/grandchildren. Draco could barely believe how much the children had grown since the Winter Break. Narcissa, Ara and Scorpius began to speak rapidly about all of their adventures and it was almost impossible to keep up.</p><p>Ginny, Hermione and Narcissa stepped out and cleared their throats making everyone stop talking, "Well welcome back to all of the children, we can have a long feast and I speak for us adults when we say we can't wait to hear about all of your Hogwarts adventures but there's an announcement that Harry, Draco and Lucius need to hear."</p><p>Harry, Draco and Lucius stepped forward looking quite skeptical, "Potter did Weaslette tell you anything about this." Draco hissed quietly to his frenemy. Harry shook his head as he was equally curious. Ara and James stepped forward looking extremely pale in anticipation of what was about to come.</p><p>"Well umm Dad and Mr Malfoy Sr. and Jr. Ara and I wanted to inform you that we are actually dating. Before you say anything, I promise to look after her, care for her and never hurt her because I really like her." James said nervously blurting out the end. Ara took his hand in hers and smiled up at him before turning towards Harry and her Father or Grandfather doe eyed silently begging for their approval. The men in question were as white as a sheet. As if in sync all three men fell backwards and they hit the marble floor with a loud thud.</p><p>Narcissa, Ginny and Hermione ran over to their husbands who had all fainted. "Harry Potter took on Voldemort and killed him twice but he couldn't handle the news that his son was dating a Malfoy!" Hugo exclaimed and all the children burst into laughter. The adults smirked discreetly at the boy's humour.</p><p>The children all waited in anticipation, bets had been taken as soon as James had asked Scorpius's permission to ask her out at Hogwarts after the Winter Break. Draco was the first to come to and he sat on one of the plush chairs with gold details, he was followed by Harry and Lucius who were still in shock.</p><p>"Well I wouldn't say I'm overly happy, you're only 14 and honestly you could probably do a little better than a Potter. I'm only accepting because I know that Weaslette would happily use her bat bogey hex on you, Hermione would call a thousand paper birds and launch them at you and my father and I would surely kill you in a million medieval pureblooded torture methods in our dungeons if you ever thought about hurting our Princess. You have one shot Potter." He said grimly sending daggers James's way.</p><p>Lucius cleared his throat before anyone could move, "I am setting some ground rules, I believe in the classic pureblood courting rules, you must ask Draco and I when you plan a date for her. You must be dating for at least five years before you can even dream of asking us for her hand in marriage. You are not allowed in her bedroom at all until marriage. I'll be giving you a first-edition copy that I expect you to know word for word. Don't worry all the blood prejudice nonsense has an unbreakable charm over it."</p><p>Harry who was still a little dazed just nodded, "James I agree with both Lucius and Malfoy, congratulations I suppose."</p><p>Albus grinned and Ara ran over to her father and grandfather, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" She exclaimed hugging them. Some of the spectators cheered and accepted their winnings while the other half groaned in frustration and handed over the expected galleons.</p><p>Hermione sat next to Draco, she kissed him softly and lent against his shoulder, "They grow up so fast." She remarked. Draco sighed and wrapped his arm around her small frame. "Our daughter is probably going to become a Potter." He exclaimed dejectedly.</p><p>Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder if you're still as immature as you were when you were 11." Narcissa overheard, "Hermione, I thought you would've figured that part out 18 years ago."</p><p>Draco shot daggers at his mother but looked over at the joyful seen in the large parlour, it was times like these when he felt like he was the happiest man in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>